Airashii Dragonball Z
by Aoi Kaze no Hope
Summary: Chikara Tattoi, a normal pre-teen girl, finds herself in a new universe. She meets Goku and the others, and a whole host of new characters. Join Chikara as she fights evil to save the planet Earth!
1. The Saiyan Saga

Hi, I'm Chikara. This is the Saiyan saga, the very first of my series of   
fanfiction. DBZ belongs to Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, and all those other anime bigwigs.   
Don't sue me, I am dirt poor! Enjoy this first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Chikara looked into her bright, glowing computer screen. She hit keys two at a time, as   
she typed up an essay on interdimensional time travel. "There are some situations where a time  
gate can open at a time beyond one's control. The person is sucked into the dimensional portal,  
either to end up in another time, place, dimension or other manifestation." Chikara recited as  
she typed. Her hands were tired, and she relaxed on her bed.  
Meanwhile, in a time and place far away, a girl with impossibly long black hair in two  
pigtails punctuated with buns tied with red glittering ribbons was flying on a red disk. She saw  
a yellow cloud with a comet-trail behind it. She immediately flew up to catch up with it. "Goku!  
It's you! And you have a child! What's his name?" Goku looked the girl in the eyes. "Takaji-chan,  
this is my son Gohan." Takaji flew up to Gohan and spoke cute baby talk to him. "He looks like   
you and has a nice name too. Gohan has a nice ring to it. Who named him?" Suddenly a little girl  
in a purple suit flew up. "Daddy! Wait for me! Don't fly so fast!" Goku pointed at the little   
girl who flew into his arms. "She named him." Takaji's jaw dropped. "Ametsuchi!? Whoa! The little  
girl's smart!" "Oh that's nothing. When she was Gohan's age, she was reading already!"   
Chikara got up from her bed, and stood on the floor. Suddenly a black hole opened in her  
floor and pulled her in. She fell through darkness for 14 minutes, and landed in the time of   
Takaji and Goku. She landed on her feet, luckily. She got up and dusted herself off, and tried   
to find her way around. She suddenly slammed into a short guy with no hair. Both were knocked off  
balance by the impact. Chikara got up and rubbed her head. She eyeballed the short guy, and spoke  
with a sharp tone. "Watch it, Cueball!" The bald guy looked at Chikara, and was hesitant to   
speak. "Uh...miss, who are you?" Chikara cleared her throat, and introduced herself. "Tattoi  
Chikara, Age 12, race Earthling. And you?" "Uh....Kuririn, Age 24, race....uh....also Earthling."  
Chikara asked Kuririn where she was. "You're on the island of Muten Roshi, the martial arts   
master of the world." "How do I get off this island?" Chikara asked. Suddenly Goku whizzed by  
on the Flying Nimbus, with Gohan on his shoulder, and Takaji close behind on the Wing Spark.  
Chikara went bug-eyed and began stammering. "HEY! Wait a minute!" Goku looked at Chikara and   
flew down. "Uh....isn't your name Goku, and is that Gohan?" Chikara asked. Goku eyeballed her,  
and went bug-eyed. "Whoa! You must be a psychic, kid! How'd you know all that?" Chikara looked  
at Goku, and turned away. "Eh...I....um....that is....I am from the...uh....future..." Goku and  
Kuririn looked at Chikara, and turned to each other. They whispered something, that Chikara  
didn't seem to get. "You can stay with us until you can get back to your own time. OK?" Kuririn  
told Chikara. Chikara nodded, and went with Goku, Gohan, and Ametsuchi.   
At Goku's home, his wife Chi Chi looked at him and spoke in a spiteful voice. "Goku,  
what makes me think we have a fifth mouth to feed?" Chikara stepped out from behind Goku. "I am  
Chikara. Tattoi Chikara. I seem to have gotten trapped in a different time from the one I come  
from." "A time traveler, huh? Well, I guess it's ok. But I am not gonna wait on you hand and   
foot, got it kid?" Chikara nodded, and went into the spare wing of the house.   
Later on, a large round object came hurtling through the atmosphere. Out of it, stepped  
a tall young man with messy hair, strange armor, and a tail. He immediately began blowing up   
stuff. He approached Goku's house, and sensed his power with a strange device over his ear.   
"Hmm. About 600. Pathetic." Gohan was playing nearby, when the stranger came up, grabbed him,  
and herded him into his spaceship. Goku heard the cries of his son, and took Ametsuchi to fight  
this thing.  
Goku and his daughter arrived shortly, and looked the stranger in the eyes. "Who...are   
you!?" The alien stranger looked at Goku and laughed. "Why, brother, don't you remember me? It's  
Raditz, your older brother, Kakarot. I see you have a daughter too." Ametsuchi glared at Raditz,  
and her eyes turned brilliant blue. Goku ran towards Raditz, and threw punches, only to be   
knocked away. It looked like curtains, until a familiar blast came hurtling at Raditz. Raditz   
looked up, to see two warriors standing there. One bore a green complexion and white cape, and  
the other had reddish-orange hair cut at her neck. Both warriors jumped down, and the red-head  
introduced herself. "I am the Wild Fire of Earth! My name is Yaiba Okibi!" Yaiba then jumped  
forward and began fighting. Raditz picked her up by a leg and hurled her into Goku, knocking him  
down and her senseless. The green warrior began fighting like an enraged tiger. Goku and Yaiba  
looked up. "Piccolo?! Of all the..." Suddenly Radditz blew Piccolo's arm off, inducing a scream  
from Yaiba. A ring-shaped blast powered through the air, knocking Raditz silly. Raditz  
turned in the direction that the blast came from, and pressed a button on the side of his wierd  
ear device. "1,280!? This is wierd! Impossible!" As soon as the smoke cleared, there stood   
Chikara, who was confused and sputtering while looking at her hand. Raditz, angry, came   
charging at the young blonde, who was shaking from fear. She shut her eyes and waited to be  
blasted to death, when suddenly Takaji came smashing into Raditz. "Chikara, get away now!"  
Takaji screamed. Chikara went into hiding, but was still available if anything happened.   
Inside Raditz's spacecraft, Gohan woke up to see his father and older sister being beaten  
to a pulp by Raditz. He was infuriated, and began glowing with pure energy. He flew out,   
screaming with tears in his eyes. "Leave my dad and Ame alone!" He took a nasty nip out of   
Raditz's energy. Chikara, Takaji and Yaiba geared up for a triple attack. All three girls came  
in Raditz's direction. Raditz grabbed up Goku by the neck and had him in a choke hold. "If any  
of you pretty little ladies make one false move, Kakarot's gonna die right here. Got it?"  
Yaiba just sneered. "Tch.....that is so old. Use your brother as a human shield to keep the   
heroes from saving their planet." Takaji gritted her teeth and went after Raditz, whipping   
randomly with her hair. Raditz just kept his arm around Goku and proceeded to choke him. Chikara  
still looked at her hands, puzzled as to how she pulled off that one move. Raditz took this  
opportunity. He put a hand to Goku's back and fired a blast. Goku sank to his knees and   
collapsed, limply. Chikara ran to catch him, and Takaji and Ametsuchi followed her. Ametsuchi   
dropped to her knees, her large blue eyes welling up with tears. "Daddy, please don't leave us!  
We need you!" Goku took Ametsuchi in his arms, and embraced the girl carefully. "Ame, I...don't  
want to leave you either.....but sometimes we all must leave this world.....I promise to stay  
with you forever....." Chikara stood by Goku's fading body, and muttered a curse to herself.   
Takaji leaned to Goku's side, and tearlessly clutched his hand. "Bye, Goku-chan." Goku looked up  
at his friend from childhood, and faded away. Takaji simply stood there, looking cold and   
unfeeling. She then turned to Raditz, and put her hands together. The stars glittered in the sky  
around her, shining brighter and brighter, till their energies gathered in Takaji's hands, as if  
coming to her for a blast. She took the ball of stellar energy, lifted it above her head, and   
called, "Starlight.....Wind!" The ball headed straight at Raditz, severely injuring him. Suddenly  
Chikara went flying after Raditz, and pinned his neck to the ground. "This is for Goku!" She   
stomped on his neck, snapping it. Raditz' strange device fell off his head, and Takaji picked it  
up. She heard something in the scouter's earpiece.   
"Hehehe....in one year we'll be on Earth. Serori told me that there, there were seven legendary  
Dragonballs, that if gathered, summon a dragon that grants one wish and one wish only," a voice  
spoke.  
"Cool," a second, deeper voice replied.  
"We could wish for Serori back, or for Taburu to be returned to our side, or maybe for the   
ability of dimensional transport, or maybe...."  
"That Macross wallscroll I have been wanting since our planet got blown up?"  
"No you idiot! Immortality! We can wish for immortality, and then I will have my way with this   
pathetic universe!"  
Takaji crushed the scouter between her hands and let the pieces fall down. "Blast it! Vegeta and  
Nappa are coming to Earth, and Goku, erm, Kakarot is dead! What do we do now!?" Chikara looked  
at Takaji with discernment. "Could any of you cretins please tell me what's going on here?"  
Takaji and the girls flew to Kame House, and Takaji spilled the beans to everyone.   
"Goku, Raditz, and I are all Saiyans. We are members of a race that was known for wreaking havoc  
and destruction across the galaxy. In my early years, I chose to run from the truth about my   
race. Now, I cannot run anymore, for my brother Vegeta is coming here in one year. One blasted  
year!" Chikara gasped, and retreated to her room.   
That night, someone came into the Son residence. By morning, Chikara and Gohan were gone   
without a trace. Chi Chi and Ametsuchi went all over, looking the area up and down. The two kids  
were kidnapped by Piccolo and taken to the desert.   
In the desert, Piccolo had dumped Chikara and Gohan in opposite ends of the forest and  
left them there all night. Chikara was about to get eaten by a large dinosaur. She jumped into   
a tree, but broke a branch. Still hanging on to the giant piece of wood, she whacked away at the  
reptilian thing until she killed it. Gohan was not so lucky. He almost got eaten several times,  
and wasn't faring too well. Chikara rescued him and built a small wooden shack out of logs she  
was able to blast down. They stayed there for the night, but at three in the morning, a call  
was heard from the woods. "Wing....Spark!" The voice belonged to Tattoi Chikara. The flying  
fire disk flew toward her, and she jumped from a tree limb. She flew to Goku and Chi Chi's   
house, collected her laptop computer, cd player, and her wardrobe. She put the items in her  
wardrobe closet, and packed it into a capsule that she placed in her pocket.   
That morning, Piccolo woke the two up, to begin early training. It took him 3 straight  
hours to get Chikara awake. He immediately tried to begin training the girl, but she refused to  
fight back. She was driven onto the edge of a cliff, where Piccolo stomped on her hand and she  
fell over the edge. Chikara's wails were heard as she fell hundreds of feet. Lucky for her a  
giant pterodactyl swooped under her, and she flew back. She managed to get a hold of a branch  
and pole-vaulted off a high part on the cliffside. She landed on the ground with graceful  
accuracy and footwork. She looked at Piccolo with a snide glance. She got up in his face quite  
insolently, and spoke with her trademark sharp tone. "You could at least have taught me how to  
FLY first, man! I mean come on! Jeez, I am just some kid with wierd powers who snapped some   
alien's neck, and don't think I won't try it on you too." Piccolo looked at Chikara, and   
gritted his teeth. "Very well. come with me."  
The two went to an open field. "What you do is concentrate your energy within you till  
you feel it from within. Try and push it underneath you." Chikara nodded. "Alright. I'll try   
it." Within ten minutes Chikara was flying in circles. Piccolo flew up and threw a punch,   
nailing the pretty blonde in the jaw. She held her jaw, and backed up. She collapsed to the  
ground from aviatory instability, and started running. Piccolo teleported in front of her, and  
grabbed her. She kicked him in the solar plexus and stuck him square in the face, and put her  
hands in front of her. "Solar Flare!" she cried. The light blinded Piccolo, and Chikara flew  
off again.   
Chikara stood hiding behind a tree. "How the heck did I get into this mess?" She used a   
cupped hand to collect the blood pooling in her mouth, and then she began running some more.  
If I run into Green Bean again, I'm--" At that moment, Piccolo showed up, looking at Chikara.  
"Impudent little......" Chikara had no choice but to attack. She threw two kicks at Piccolo's  
face, then she backflipped and landed. She wrestled him to the ground, and put him in a half  
nelson. Chikara strangely was overpowering Piccolo. "I'll let you go on one condition. You  
teach me the Special Beam Cannon and you do it in the next year or I will destroy you. Got it?"  
Piccolo nodded, and he trained Chikara. She learned within 3 hours. Piccolo noted that Chikara  
had a tendency to grab her left wrist with her right hand while firing the blast. "Why do you  
do that, Chikara?" Chikara tried to think of something to cover up her obsession with   
Sailor Moon. "Er....Helps me concentrate."  
A month later, Chikara and Piccolo became friends, as they both trained Gohan. "One more  
thing. Chikara, you learn very quickly, but you have rotten reaction time. Why is this?"   
Chikara almost took offense. "I have a mental disorder. Something makes me a smart person with  
rotten social skills."   
"Sounds to me like you're eccentric."  
"You mean autistic."  
"Whatever."  
Piccolo discovered Chikara did not need any more training from him, so Chikara flew off   
in search of more training. She found Takaji floating in the air, training her tail off. "Hey  
Takaji!" Takaji turned around. "Ch..Ch..Chikara! What a surprise! You want me to train you   
right?" Chikara nodded, and training began immediately. Chikara dodged Takaji's hair whip with  
amazing accuracy. She learned Rocket Kick, and many other moves of the Kame Sennin martial arts  
style.   
"Takaji, where else can I train?" Takaji looked to the skies. Suddenly someone's voice  
rang through Chikara and Takaji's heads. They turned around and saw a pink-haired girl in a   
ripped black dress. "I'm Hebikeiro Megumi. You can train with me. Come on." Chikara flew with  
Megumi till they reached a path that looked like a snake. "This is Snake Path. Just follow me   
to our training destination."  
The girls arrived at a mini-planet. There, Chikara saw a sight for sore eyes. Goku had   
arrived and trained here! There was a short, teal skinned, cricket man about Megumi's height  
standing before them. Megumi's skin turned the same color, and she floated away. Chikara  
saw the symbol on the robe of the cricket man. "You are King Kai, are you?" King Kai nodded,  
and set up the prerequisites for training. "The first step is to make me laugh. Pass that and  
you are in. Got it?" Chikara stuck her thumb in the air. "You know they say a man's wife is his  
better half, well if he gets married twice, I guess there's nothing left of him!" King Kai   
almost busted a seam laughing. "Ok, here's test number two. Oh Bubbles!" a miniature monkey  
came walking up. "Your job, Tattoi Chikara, is to catch Bubbles here." "No prob. I can catch  
a monkey easy. Watch the master." Bubbles went running, Chikara close on his tail. The intrepid  
blonde scurried up a tree, and waited. The ape went under the branch, and Chikara dropped,   
grabbing the little animal. She carried him back to King Kai, with an arrogant grin on her  
face. "Good job. Now for your next test." King Kai whistled, and a lightning fast grasshopper  
showed up. King Kai handed Chikara a mallet. "Now you must whack Gregory here over the melon   
with this mallet. Good luck!" Chikara had skills at this, but chased Greg around for a solid  
4 and a half hours before whomping him on the head. Victorious once more, Chikara took 5   
weeks to learn the arts of Kaiou Ken.  
Meanwhile, on Earth, Yamcha was playing a baseball game. Suddenly Luna, his close friend  
and cousin, flew overhead. "Hey Yamcha! We got news!" Yamcha flew up to meet his cousin, who  
leaked the story like a busted garden hose. "So that's it huh, I'm on it." Tienshinhan and  
a pretty blond with three eyes named Kyosokan, Yaiba, Kuririn, Ametsuchi, and a red-headed,   
female, green-skinned girl named Sukara gathered at Kami's Lookout. Yaiba led the way. The  
fighters followed a pale white haired girl named Key into a chamber. "This is the Chamber of   
Lost Time. Step inside." Everyone stepped in, and were transported to a different time and  
place. "Where the heck are we?" Yamcha wondered. "I dunno," Kuririn replied. "This place  
is a disaster!" Ametsuchi declared. Suddenly she sensed something and turned around to see  
two guys in Saiyan combat suits. "Who are you?" she asked them. "Hehehe...we're your personal  
Grim Reaper." the two Saiyans laughed. The team went head-on, but got flung away. Ametsuchi's  
eyes glowed bright blue as her uniform was replaced with a fish-scale blue dress and dragon   
wings. She flew after the Saiyans, crying out, "Ka....me.....ha......me.......HA!" and blasting  
them to oblivion. The team was transported back, and everyone eyeballed Ametsuchi. Kami looked   
at her and winced. "Takeri, the Blue Dragon, Creator has been discovered. It's her!" Everyone  
sighed with relief, and went to train.  
Many months later, two spacepods hurtled through Earth's atmosphere. Takaji saw it from  
her in-air training spot. She telepathed the warriors to join her. There. She pointed toward  
the spaceships. Out of them stepped a large behemoth and a short guy with big hair, both clad  
in combat suits. Takaji gritted her teeth. "Let's go." The team landed behind the snake-haired  
Saiyan warrior. The short guy looked at the tall one and said, "Nappa, read their power levels."  
Nappa nodded. "Princess Taburu's at about 3,000. The two shrimps are at 1200 each, the two Nameks  
are both at 1500, the pretty blonde's at about 2,000 and the little girl in the front is at 1400.  
Pretty lame, huh, Vegeta?" Vegeta was somehow entranced by Chikara. She reminded him of a young  
Saiyan from his childhood who got killed. "Serori...." he muttered. He gave the cue for Nappa to  
pull out a small vial with about ten seeds in it. He planted them in the ground, and up sprung  
3 foot tall vegetable people. Takaji whispered, "Saibamen...." The Saibamen began attacking   
everyone, and two of them got Yamcha and Luna. Both warriors fought to the end, when the Saibamen  
self-destructed. The lives of Yamcha and Luna were gone. Yaiba stood by, gritting her teeth.   
"Luna! No!" She glared at the Saibamen who were in formation. "You'll pay for this! Honoo Kasen  
Ha!" Yaiba shot a flaming arrow at each one, killing them. Tienshinhan and Kyosokan went flying  
in Nappa's direction. Nappa grabbed both by their arms, and ripped them off. Tien and Kyo leaned  
together, and put their remaining arms together and shouted in unison, "Tri Beam!" The attack  
hurtled at Nappa, and ended up blowing the two three-eyed cousins sky-high. Ametsuchi wailed out  
loud, and turned to Nappa and Vegeta. "Your reign of terror's over! My dad will destroy you!"   
Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot? Yeah right. I'll give you three hours for him to come, and if he does  
not, well I guess he doesn't." Ametsuchi nodded.  
An hour and a half later, Piccolo and Sukara ran out of patience. They charged at Nappa, only to  
get blown back. The two clutched hands as they faded. Ametsuchi was clearly too angry to control  
herself. She raised a hand to the air, and went flying at Nappa. The charge of light killed him  
immediately, just as Goku showed up. He fought Vegeta, for hours, before being weakened by his  
awesome power. Chikara was up next, and she lifted her head up. "Kaiou Ken Times Eight!" Her  
ower went up to 50,000. Chikara was powerful, but shortsighted. Vegeta held up an orb. "This is   
the Moon Beam. Watch what it does." He tossed it in the air and looked at it. His body began to  
mutate into a gigantic ape. Chikara's eyes widened, and she looked up. "Holy King Kong! He's   
huge!" Chikara's eyes locked on the white moon orb in the sky. She began to change. Her hair   
began to bristle and her body turned tiger like. She roared out loud, and flew like a madwoman  
at Vegeta the Ape. The tigress and monkey fought like mad dogs. Chikara slashed her claws at   
Vegeta's tail, and he metamorphed back. Chikara, too, turned back to herself. Vegeta looked up  
at Chikara standing over him, but he was too weak to move. Chikara took this moment to attack.  
She raised a gold orb up, slammed it to the ground, and yelled, "Crisis Wave Halo Blast!" The   
blast hit Vegeta hard, and suddenly Chikara lusted for blood. Saiyan blood. She acted almost  
like a vampire, latching her teeth to Vegeta's collarbone. The Saiyan Prince yelled in agony as  
the young warrior began sucking the blood out of his neck. It trickled into her mouth, and she  
licked her lips. Kuririn, Takaji, Gohan, and Yaiba tried to stop her. "Chikara! Stop it!" Takaji  
cried. Chikara was seeing red, sucking blood, and feeling rage. Suddenly two arms grabbed her and  
she was knocked silly. When her vision cleared, she looked up and saw Goku. They looked at Vegeta  
who was staggering, injured, to his spaceship. He keyed in a code on a remote. The code he typed  
was 74720S. This stood for the year 747, the year Serori died, 20, Serori's age, and S, Serori's  
initial. Vegeta climbed in, shutting the hatch. He flew off, threatening the team. "I will be   
back for you Tattoi Chikara! And you as well Kakarot! Don't forget I existed, 'cause I will be   
back to kill you!" Chikara looked up. "What's his problem?"  
As Vegeta was flying back, he thought to himself. Serori, and Tattoi Chikara? No! It   
cannot be! Serori? Reborn as that Earthling girl? I refuse to believe it...it may be true.   
Serori, we may be united once again! But how soon.....  
Chikara and the team were recuperating in the hospital. Takaji had a brilliant idea.  
"Piccolo and Kami come from Namek, right? Well, I had the idea that Namek's got some dragonballs  
too. Maybe if we go we can wish everyone back!" Everyone cheered. "That means we can bring   
Piccolo back!" Gohan cried with glee. "Yeah!" Ametsuchi followed. "Only thing is we need a   
spacecraft." Suddenly Key appeared on a white disk. "I know your ship. Follow me, Takaji-san!"  
They flew off to a mountain rise called Yunzabit Heights, where they found the ship Kami came in.  
"This is the one. Kami came in this. It's a fast craft, and can hold five people." Takaji looked  
dismayed. "Aww darn! I wanted to bring Chikara! Hey wait....I can give her my spacecraft!"  
Back at the hospital, Takaji returned. "Guys, we're going to Namek! Chikara will have to  
use my spacecraft. It's out on the lawn. Goku needs some healing time, so he's gonna use Raditz's  
spaceship. OK?" Everyone nodded. Takaji happily prepared. "Ok team, We're going to Namek!" 


	2. The Frieza Saga

Finally the day had come. Chikara and the team were heading to Namek to collect the dragonballs. Takaji packed up, while Chikara got into a new uniform. This one was a canary yellow shirt with black pants. She wore black flat shoes. Gohan was getting cleaned up and Kuririn was training. After preparing they all got aboard the ship. Chikara decided to go on her own. Takaji offered her ship to the young blonde, as she would be going with Gohan, Kuririn, Yaiba and Ametsuchi. Chikara thanked Takaji as she hopped on. About one week later, the team arrived on Namek. They decided to search for the first dragonball. Chikara and Ametsuchi felt an odd vibration and went to check it out. Chikara saw a strange person with several guys dressed like Saiyans. "Hmm. The little guy in the middle seems to have a higher.....Oh my God!" Yaiba exclaimed. "And they have......they have.....Four dragonballs! This is real bad. Real bad." On the ground, an alien about Chikara's height, and many others, with two powerful-looking warriors on either side of him were threatening a small Namek village. The alien looked coldly at the village elder and spoke. " Tell us where the dragonball is or else." The elder was not scared. He replied quite arrogantly. "Or else what?" The alien turned to a large, stout, pink, not to mention very ugly creature. "Dodoria, would you care to show him what I mean by 'or else'?" Dodoria nodded, and turned to one of the Namekians in the village. He raised a hand and in an explosion of energy, anything in that area was gone. The village elder twitched, and nodded. he went into his home and brought out a shining gold orb, about the size of a basketball. He handed it to one of the aliens, wordlessly walking back inside. The leader spoke again. "Hold it, green bean, one more thing. Before you go, would you care to tell us where the other two dragonballs are?" The elder shot back, "We already gave you our dragonball, isn't that enough?" The alien in the hover chair turned to Dodoria. He gestured toward two Namekian children. Dodoria was preparing a blast when suddenly Chikara, Gohan and Kuririn dove down from a cliff. Chikara began to throw one of her attack lines with a bunch of poses. "My name is Chikara, and I will not let you harm innocent young children to extort your desires out of these people! In the name of things that are good and just, I will thwart malevolence! And that means you!" The alien retorted snidely. "And I am Frieza, and I don't tolerate little girls who think they can bring me down with stupid speeches!" Frieza moved his arms similar to Sailor Moon's arm motions. Frieza's men just sweatdropped. Chikara turned to Gohan and Kuririn. "Ok, here's the plan. Gohan, Kuririn, you protect the kids. I'll take care of pink, fat, and ugly over here. Got that?" Kuririn and Gohan nodded. They herded the kids into hiding, and Gohan grabbed one and flew off with him. Dodoria chased the smaller warriors, but was cut off by Chikara. She carried on in a small fight with Dodoria, and ended up with a black eye. She moved her hands in front of her face. A bright light flashed and blinded Dodoria as Chikara cried out, "Solar......FLARE!" Using this maneuver, Chikara escaped. Some time later, Chikara and the two guys returned to the team, who were awaiting their return. Yaiba looked at Chikara and inquired as to what happened. Chikara related the events that occurred. "We ran into some guy who wants all seven dragonballs to wish for immortality. That explains the black eye. The guy's name is Frieza." Kuririn shot a glance in Chikara's direction. "Hmm....Frieza. Sounds like a kitchen appliance." Chikara busted up laughing at the vertically challenged, bald warrior's remark. Takaji, the leader of the team she named "Airashii Dragon Warriors" wordlessly flew off in a huff. The team looked up. Chikara muttered, "What's got her goat?" Takaji landed in a small village. She walked with a princess' stride straight to the elder's house. She knocked on the door, quite loudly. The elder answered. Takaji narrowed her eyes. "Listen up, buddy. I know you have a dragonball in there and I need it." The elder replied, "For what reason do you need them?" "There's some sicko going through here stealing dragonballs and I gotta get this one before he shows up. This is basically a life-or-death situation and we don't want any lip. Got it?" The elder glared at Takaji with narrowed eyes. "What are you waiting for, old man? For the last time I am not evil!" The elder handed Takaji the ball and she flew off. She found a small cliffside and surveyed it. "Perfect. Just perfect for a hiding spot." She blasted a hole in the cliff and slid the dragonball inside, Then she used a bit of the rubble to block up the hole. She walked away with a smirk across her pale, black-framed countenance. Takaji sensed something pink in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see that Dodoria had showed up, as if he knew about her prize. "Well well, if it isn't Princess Taburu." Takaji glared at the pink monster. "What the hell do you want, Dodoria?" Dodoria was unphased by Takaji's attitude and simply requested the dragonball from her. "Dragonball? What's that? Whatever it is, I don't know what I'd do with one if I had it," Takaji lied. Dodoria saw through Takaji's charade. Takaji decided to settle things the way Saiyans do: Violently. She hammered Dodoria with a few jabs,and fired a few ki blasts at him. She then grabbed Dodoria's arms and proceeded to drop kick him in the back, a fatal move she learned in martial arts classes. Dodoria begged her to let him live in exchange for a secret that she should know. She released his arms and told him to go on. Dodoria spoke. "Taburu, your father didn't have a heart attack." Takaji gasped and had a flashback of her father dying, and a ten-year-old young female Saiyan carrying her and Prince Vegeta away. The two royal children were being herded away by a girl named Serori. Takaji gasped, and glared at Dodoria. "Well then what happened?" Dodoria replied, "Frieza killed him." Takaji gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Then, in a motion so quick even Dodoria couldn't see it coming, she latched onto his arms from behind him. She gritted her teeth and grinned. Dodoria looked back at her and yelled in agony, "You said you'd let me go! Liar!" Takaji just bent her leg and positioned Dodoria so that her knee would align with the center of his back. She gathered some ki in her mouth and then sent a deathblow to Dodoria's back with her knee, along with the ki blast from her mouth, that ensured instant death. She waited until he was dead, and blasted his body to oblivion. She looked at the recession in the rock cliff and smiled, flying off. When Chikara and the others showed up, Chikara sensed something all too familiar. "I smell vegetables. Either that or it's Takaji's rose perfume." At that moment, Weed Head AKA Vegeta showed up. "Chikara and her gang, as usual." Chikara and Takaji whirled around. Chikara hissed, "Well, if it isn't weed-head. We meet again." Chikara used her solar flare, and the team got away. That is, except for Chikara. Vegeta had a hold of her small leg, and she was kicking fiercely. He pulled her into a half-nelson, almost rendering her motionless. Chikara wailed and struggled for a while. It looked like curtains for the young, unpolished warrior until suddenly something happened. Chikara began convulsing violently. She began struggling like a trapped animal, and when Vegeta released her left wrist, it sprung back into position and hit him in the face. Chikara had a burst of stamina, and she charged Vegeta. He was ready, but Chikara just passed him and fled. She had mental images of defeat. She kept running until she slammed into the body of a Namekian warrior. She looked up with cold eyes, and spoke with absolutely no expression in her voice. "Move it, space freak." The Namekian helped Chikara up, and then flew her up and out of there. Chikara suddenly snapped to reality. She looked the Namekian warrior in the face and told him her name. He introduced himself as Nail. Chikara spoke, a bit more calmly this time. "I need to get stronger. I need to find out the source of that power bulge I just had, and be able to control it. Would you happen to be able to help me?" Nail replied, "Yeah. Just follow me." Nail took off, leaving Chikara on the ground. Chikara looked up and sweatdropped. Nail looked back. "Can't you fly?" Chikara looked away, scratched the back of her head, and sheepishly replied, "Uh.....not too well." Nail picked her up and flew her up to the home of the Namekian Grand Elder, an old man named Guru. At Guru's home, Chikara inquired about her power, the dragonballs, and the history of Namek. Guru looked in Chikara's eyes as they narrowed. Guru thought to himself, This girl is serious, yet she is new to fighting. There is more than natural power to be awakened. A golden light......could she be the messenger of the Third Power of Karesma? Chikara looked up. She mustered up the courage to ask for her initial power to be awakened. Guru gestured for her to come into his reach. He put his hand on her blond head and summoned her inner strength. Chikara thanked the Namekian elder and flew away. She flew straight into a guy with green hair and teal skin. He was also a bit easy on the eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Chikara. "Who are you kid?" Chikara recognized this guy. "I want to know who you are." The guy looked sharply at Chikara and introduced himself as Zarbon. He then, without a word, grabbed Chikara. Chikara wailed as she was dragged through the air, kicking and screaming, helpless. She tried to think of something, but Zarbon knew how to deal with small teenagers, however Chikara was nowhere near small. She was quite large, at 5 feet 4 inches. She grabbed Zarbon by his hair and wrenched his neck. He let go of her and prepared to fight. Chikara simply launched the never- failing Solar Flare and flew off. At that moment Chikara felt a chill wind and went to check it out. A small girl was inside Frieza's spaceship. She leaned against a wall, muttering to herself. This girl was also named Frieza, but her name was shortened to Furiko. She had long copper blond hair and reddish-pink eyes. "That kid was so silly. But she was so brave. She was either that or really stupid. She must either have loads of power or loads of nerve." Suddenly Zarbon came strutting into Frieza's ship like a peacock. He looked at Furiko, amorously. "How are you, Lady Furiko?" Furiko looked at Zarbon and thought about how she would kill him. "Zarbon, give me a good reason why I shouldn't just blow you into oblivion?" Zarbon just walked into the center of the giant flying saucer, where Frieza was. Frieza looked at Zarbon, a bit ticked. "So, Zarbon. I see you have not found my dragonballs." Zarbon's knees were quivering. "No, but I did manage to find Blondie." Frieza's breath got trapped in his throat. "Say what? Bring that punk here immediately! Either that or you can kiss that promotion bye-bye!" Later on, Chikara was searching for the last dragonball when she ran into Zarbon again. She reeled back and prepared to throw a punch at Zarbon. He simply grabbed her wrist and wrenched it so hard it was sprained. Then he put her in a choke hold and began diving toward the sea with Chikara wailing helplessly. Zarbon let the blond warrior sink to what seemed like her watery grave. She carefully used some swimming techniques to rise out of the sea, and she grabbed Zarbon's right leg. Chikara pulled Zarbon in for a punch. She drew her sinewy left hand back gracefully bending her powerful elbow.  
  
With lightning speed she thrust it forward, creating a wind tunnel around her fist, bringing it directly into contact with Zarbon's left jaw. She brought her right arm under his shoulder armor, across his arm, restraining his other one, and restraining his legs with her arms. She somehow knew exactly how to restrain Zarbon. This maneuver kept him from attacking her. She thrust her left elbow into Zarbon's rock hard back, almost hard enough to snap his vertebrae. He let out a grunt of pain as his neck whiplashed. He turned around and checked the girl's power level. His blue scouter read 40,000. He tried frantically to get away from the teen girl's grip, but to no avail. She had him completely subdued. He strained his neck to make eye contact with Chikara. "Hey blondie....you really...should let me go...." Chikara looked at Zarbon. Another thought struck her as she glanced at Zarbon's golden eyes. He's just too cute to kill...those eyes... so cool... Chikara's look softened. "Zarbon, before I let you go, listen to me." She loosened her grip a little. "Frieza has done nothing for you. You have bent over backwards to serve and please Frieza but he does nothing to help you. All you do is let him bark orders at you all because you are scared, am I right?" Zarbon gritted his teeth in vexation. His look softened a little at the blond girl who was a foot shorter than he was, who was also holding him in a tight constrainment. "Uh....well...yes, it's true I suppose...but he would not think twice about killing me with a flick of his wrist." Chikara maneuvered herself to be looking at Zarbon without straining her neck. She brushed a piece of blond hair from her eyes and flew to the ground. "Zarbon, you can always run away." Zarbon winced a little. "What? Run?" Chikara nodded. "Sometimes it's good to run away." Zarbon was gasping for air, as Chikara was getting a little tight on him. He signaled to her to let up on him a little. She did so, but not to where he could hurt her. "You know what, Blondie? You fight real good. Your power level is upward of 40,000. What are you anyway as in what planet?" Chikara stared into the sky. "Well, I was born on Earth but I can turn into a huge golden five-tailed fox thing. I keep hearing about people like Kresites. I think I might be one. The fox ordeal blots any thoughts about me being a Saiyan." Zarbon shook his head. "You are not a Kresite. I am. Kresites don't have...those eyes. Your eyes." Zarbon looked quite weak. This was Chikara's cue to let him go. Instead of flying off, he sat on a rock next to where Chikara stood. "Chikara, don't think I'm going to attack you or your friends....I now would never do such a thing to you. Ever. You're such a good person. A bit naive but good." Zarbon stood up and walked to Chikara. He bowed before her. "Thank you for everything." He put his hands together, and light sparkled brightly and gently between them. It glowed with a white aurora. "This is for you, Chikara. It's a stone from the treasures of Kresie. Being born of my Mountain blood, I can form stones from my energy. It's a Kresite talent. I have something for you also, Chikara." Zarbon created another object which seemed to be a sapphire tiara. "This used to belong to a Saiyan, who I indirectly caused the death of. Her name is Serori. This tiara contained most of Serori's life energy." Chikara took the tiara, and placed it on her head. "I have something for you too, Zarbon." Chikara reached into the folds of her blue shirt, and removed a capsule. She pressed the button on it, and threw it. In a flash of smoke, it became her space capsule. "You can travel on this." Zarbon stepped inside. "What a piece of technology. Very advanced." Chikara smiled a little. "So I guess you're going now." Zarbon nodded. "Yeah. You're not like anyone I've ever seen. I swore you were going to kill me." Chikara shook her head. She walked up to Zarbon, craning her white neck a little to let her blue eyes meet those of Zarbon. "Your good looks saved your life. That's my one weakness...really cute guys..." Zarbon laughed long and hard. "I knew all that preparation and mirror time would come in handy. Just how old are you, Chikara?" Chikara kept her gaze on Zarbon. "14." Zarbon about fell over. "14?! I thought you were 17! You're too big to be 14! Are you American or something?!" Chikara nodded, while straightening her collar. "Bingo, blue boy."  
  
Chikara laughed. Zarbon stepped aboard the ship and set the door to close. "See you, Chikara. Beware Frieza's power! Even though you beat me in our fight, Frieza can still kill you, so look out!" Chikara nodded. "I will. Don't worry about me!" With that, the ship's engines fired up, and it flew into the air, blazing like a meteor through Namek's green sky. Meanwhile, Frieza was infuriated at Zarbon's failure. He turned to one of his other lackeys and yelled, "I have had enough of this! I will get those dragonballs and my wish! Summon my Ginyu Forces!" The warrior summoned the Ginyu Force, who had a reputation as Frieza's strongest and most elite warriors. Furiko looked on, and decided to summon her Forces of Ginwa. Chikara flew back to find Takaji and the others. They had all summoned their powers from Guru, and were ready. Suddenly Vegeta showed up. He eyeballed the group, and looked at Takaji. "Listen up, Taburu! I need that dragonball you've got. Don't give me any guff, we have evil coming right at us." Takaji looked at her brother, who was slightly shorter than her. "From the looks of it, I think we have evil looking right at us." Vegeta grew enraged and screamed at his sister. "I am not playing! Frieza has summoned his Ginyu Force. They are some of the most powerful agents of evil in the universe. With all seven dragonballs I could wish for immortality, and we'd have a chance. I promise I will not hurt you or your little girl scout brigade. OK?" Takaji simply lowered her head and led her brother to the spot where she buried her dragonball. Suddenly five warriors dropped in front of them. Vegeta and Takaji backed up. Takaji whispered, " the.... Ginyu Force....." The Ginyu Force did their goofy posing and attack lines, and a green, chunky dwarf with four eyes started first. He went straight for Chikara, who pulled into a battle stance. Chikara went flying after the shrimpy frog-faced freak with a blast prepared. Vegeta suddenly yelled out, "Hold it, blondie!" Chikara looked at Vegeta with spite. "What is it, Vegetable-Breath?" Vegeta looked at Chikara with discernment. "Four- eyes over there has the power of ESP, so you'd better be on your guard! His name is Guldo, and he can stop time, and freeze you in position! Be careful!" Chikara eyeballed the small green puke-wad and simply laughed. "Ha ha ha! Whatever! I have that ESP stuff myself!" She turned back in Guldo's direction, and threw punch after punch, hitting him every time. "You're pathetic!" she jeered as she gave Guldo a black eye. Suddenly, he pulled up his hands and cried out "Mind Freeze!" Chikara was frozen in place, unable to move. Chikara struggled, but to no avail. Guldo decided to taunt her. He floated up and began pulling her hair. However, he didn't reckon on her own Mind Freeze technique. She opened her mouth and blasted Guldo with a special attack called Chikara Bomb. This allowed her to move again, and she launched a mean surprise attack, filled with Kamehamehas and Double Thrusts. Guldo dodged, only to be knocked down. He looked up to see the pale, ebony-framed facade of Takaji, who had him laced up with her steel cable hair. As he struggled, her hair got tighter. She hurled him straight toward Vegeta, who blasted him to oblivion. The Dragon Warriors had a bit more trouble with a big red-headed brute named Recoome. Chikara charged him, but he picked her up and hurled her about 20 feet away. Chikara flew back, twice as ticked. Recoome grabbed her by a leg, and threw her around like a rag doll. He blasted her several times, and stomped on her back. Chikara was out cold, which enraged Yaiba. Yaiba flew in for a dive with Takaji and Ametsuchi behind her. She prepared an attack, but all three girls were beat away as easily as Chikara. Vegeta came in, and had Recoome on the ropes until he threw some dust in Vegeta's eyes. He beat the crap out of him, and then attacked Gohan and Kuririn. At that moment four girls in sailor suits showed up. Ginyu looked at the 4 warriors. "Who in the..." A brown-haired girl put her arms out to her sides. "I am Iravon, soldier of thunder, and I'll give you one shocking experience!" A white- haired, orange skinned girl went on one knee. "I am Kasai! I am the warrior of fire and by the looks of it, you're toast!" A girl in a white uniform spun around and put one leg forward. "Never will such a group like you defeat the power of air! I am Rishu! "Finally, the leader stepped up. "You think those girls are good, well I am the star of this little show! I am Ginwa, soldier of light! We are warriors of justice!" Then, the girls switched poses around and cried out in unison, "We are together the Force of Ginwa! We'll defeat you!" Recoome looked at the three, puzzled. He just laughed. "Ha ha ha. Iravon, my sister. It's a shame to see you with a crowd like those girls. Too bad you won't even stand a chance against me!" Iravon looked at her brother and narrowed her green eyes. "Hit me with your best shot." Recoome pounded his fist into his palm, and on Rikuwa's cue, he came flying at Iravon, who simply dodged. She put both hands to the ground and called out to Recoome. "Now this is a special gem that you'll only get to see just once! Keep your eyes peeled, 'cause things are about to get shaky." She then cried out, "Crisis Wave Explosion!" The ground shook and cracked around Recoome, as Iravon came flying with a kick. Recoome grabbed her leg and sent her flying. Iravon came flying back, and stood on one foot. She put out an arm, fired an energy blast, which was aimed at Recoome, and spun in a cyclone, knocking him senseless. But even a warrior as powerful, smooth and skilled as Iravon could barely stand up to Recoome. Thankfully, Goku showed up and made short work of him. The next warrior, a blue warrior named Burter began to fight against Yaiba. He flew at her, kneeing her in the rib. Yaiba winced slightly at the blow, sensing that her rib was shattered by the impact. She clutched her injured rib with her right hand, the wind blowing at her carmine-colored hair. Her braid looped around her right leg, as the wind stung the cuts and grazes on her face and arms. Yaiba Okibi, however injured she was, was not one to turn chicken on her friends or her fight. She stood up, her khaki vest bloodstained. She ran at breakneck speed, her green eyes coruscating with the dogged impulse to counterattack. The tall red-haired warrior stood to her full height. She pointed her finger at Burter. "I may look weak, but I am not gonna give up just for you to wax me and my friends! 's time to face the music, Burter! You're about to get creamed by a woman. Not just any woman either, but by me!" Burter looked at Yaiba with an aggressive look. "Bring it, honey! I'm ready for ya!" Burter came flying at the carmine-topped pyrokinetic. Yaiba ducked and flew under Burter, grabbing him right on the shoulder and ramming him into a cliff. He lost his senses for a second, and then came at Yaiba once again. Yaiba stood there, unshaken. If there was one word that didn't exist to Yaiba Okibi, it was fear. One could see the enthusiasm and thirst for a challenging fight in Yaiba's emerald eyes. Burter fired a heavy blast at Yaiba. She stood there, charging up for a blast of her own. However, Burter was faster than the young warrior. She flew back, hitting a cliff. She had a brazen look in her hunter-green eyes. She drew a massive flaming arrow, hitting Burter through the heart, tearing him from life. At this moment, a white-haired, orange skinned fighter by the name of Jeice decided he'd take on the others. He went to fight Chikara, but saw something within her he could not dispell. His heart pounded with a perplexing feeling. He muttered to himself, "Serori? Could that girl be her?" He picked out someone to fight, and ended up with Vegeta. Ginyu himself began to fight Goku. Son Ametsuchi silently prepared to defend her father. She fired a blue blast and easily took out Ginyu. Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting Jeice. He prepared to blast him when suddenly, time stopped. Kasai pushed through the air, pushing Jeice to the ground with her graceful and limber arms. He looked around, in surprise and confusion to see everything frozen, and looked up at Kasai. "What are you doing, woman? Are you out of your white head? I almost had Vegeta!" Kasai sternly looked at Jeice. "He was about to kill you. Don't you understand, it's not worth it to give up your own life to a cause for a battle you can't win. Got me?" Jeice was gasping. He sank into the scope of his psyche, speculating about the words that were spoken by his mint-haired cousin Kasai. I remember Serori.....I feel her near. I think she's back and I'll finally get to see the warrior who saved my life again. She could.....no. That blond girl? Could it be her? I feel strange around that girl. As if....as if....Jeice! snap out of it man! You're a Ginyu! You can't....but I wasn't like this from the start. I was brainwashed. I'm gonna get that Chikara chick to reprogram my thoughts. I've really gotta speak to her....I know what her and her friends wanna do. They wanna make a wish with the dragonballs. I'll help them, sure I will. I will or I'm no Prince of the Naikan Dynasty of the Imperial Caste of the Kresie Empire. Real honor...is in becoming a good person. Starting with me, there'll be a lot more. I promise to the universe. My mother gave me this name because it means "The Phoenix that Rises in Kresie's Light." I AM a phoenix, I AM gonna rise, and I AM the Prince of Planet Kresie!" Jeice looked at Kasai with a newer type of expression in his hunter-green eyes. He held on to her and she put her arms around his waist. "You...saved my life. On the up side, I guess a 180 would help me....you're good to me, Sai." Time then began flowing once more. Jeice fell behind a rock with Kasai holding onto his body. He decided that he too would become a warrior for justice, and left with the Force of Ginwa. Chikara looked on as the mysterious warriors left. She wondered who the Force of Ginwa was and why they showed up. At that moment, Furiko flew overhead. She looked down at Chikara, and Chikara gazed at Furiko. She asked Furiko her name. The two warriors greeted each other, and Vegeta was ticked as always. Yaiba caught wind that the dragonballs needed a password to work, so she headed off to Guru, who had sent Dende to give the team the password. Dende and the young red-haired songstress met in the air, and flew back. Dende summoned the Dragon of Namek, and the team wished for Piccolo and Sukara to be resurrected and brought to Namek. Within two hours the Namek warriors returned to life. At that moment, who had arrived but Frieza himself! Chikara looked Frieza in the eyes, and powered up. Frieza just laughed. "Hehehe, little girl. you think you can beat me? Just you try, I guarantee you that you won't win." Chikara just scowled and prepared a Kamehameha wave. She fired it, but it had no effect. She was thrown back, which enraged Ametsuchi. The little girl went after Frieza, and fought with him for thirty minutes before falling injured. Frieza looked at the injured warriors in front of him. He then cocked his head, and glowed in deep mauve light. His body became larger, the plates of his armor shattered, and his power level went well over one million. Chikara's eyes widened and she began shaking. "His....true form! We're gonna be dust!" Ametsuchi, Yaiba, and Takaji went after Frieza, throwing punches, kicks and slaps at him, but barely injuring him. He grabbed Takaji by her hair and flung the Saiyan Princess away. Yaiba saw this and she was really ticked. She fired flaming arrows at Frieza, who simply shattered them with his grip. Ametsuchi was worried, frightened, and panicked. She attempted to run, but Frieza speared the small Saiyan with his horns. Yaiba looked on, scared to death. She shot through the air like a bullet, attempting to run from Frieza. Frieza teleported in front of her, and she shot down, and put her hands in front of her face. Frieza gloated. "Any last words, girlie?" Yaiba grinned her famous "You are not gonna wake up from this nightmare, 'cause buddy, your plan's about to backfire big time" look. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. 3 actually." Frieza waited. "And those would be?" "Watch the birdie. Solar Flare!" The shot blinded Frieza as Yaiba dove into a crevice. She dashed back and forth, only to be found by Frieza. She ran back to her team and began screaming at Takaji. "Plan B! We need to operate Plan B here!" Takaji freaked. "Plan B!? What Plan B?!" Yaiba paled with terror and frustration. "We don't have a Plan B?! Ok it's official now. We're screwed, friends. Screwed big time." It looked like curtains for the Dragon Warriors, when suddenly two familiar figures showed up. Piccolo and Sukara dove from a plateau, Piccolo fired continuous blasts, while Sukara used her Ankoku Uzukaji Ken attack to paralyze the evil tyrant. Sukara stood in wait while her counterpart held up an awesome fight against Frieza. Throwing a punch which hit Frieza in the jaw, he smirked and said, "Take this, lizard!" Frieza was having trouble holding out, until he had a thought. Frieza went to the ground, and transformed again, He was smaller, twice as monstrous, and his head was oblong. He laughed maniacally. "In this form, my attributes have more than doubled! My strength, speed, agility---" "Ugliness?" Yaiba cracked. Yaiba's sarcasm enraged Frieza. He attacked the red-headed fighter, injuring her severely. It was Chikara's turn to fight now. She lunged at Frieza, surprised by her own power, she landed a punch to his jaw again, almost dislocating it. He returned the punch, hitting Chikara in the face, between her upper lip and the bottom of her nose. A bone may have broken there, as Chikara was hemorrhaging from her nose and mouth. She wiped the blood from her lips and chin, and swirled in a vortex of white energy. She stuck her hands out to her sides, and cried out, "Enkou Eikou Dan!" a halo of light hit Frieza, knocking him down. He jumped Chikara, and pulled her into position to snap her neck. She emitted a wave of ki which separated the two. Frieza then decided on how to defeat the teen-aged warrior. Frieza morphed into his final form. He was now more powerful than ever and could easily destroy Chikara, which he attempted. He wrapped his tail around her neck, asphyxiating her. He hammered her in the back about 20 times, and then smashed her in the head with his fist. Chikara cried out each time he hit her. He flew into the air, his tail still holding Chikara, who was struggling all the while. Frieza began spinning, and hurled Chikara into a cliff. The cliff collapsed, burying Chikara in the rocks. She crawled out, coughing up blood. She gasped, and thought to herself, No! No! No! I can't just let him turn me into a punching bag! I havent even started high school yet! I'm a Saiyan! I have to be! Otherwise the Ginyu Force would have killed me and not Frieza! I must survive! Frieza approached her, and picked her up by the collar, and looked her in the eyes. "Well, well, well. You are indeed a great warrior. You have proved to be an awesome challenge for me. As a reward for being so brave, I'll make sure you have a proper burial. How does that sound, my dear?" At that moment, a small but shrill voice rang out. "No way! You will remove your hands from Chikara immediately or else!" Frieza looked up to see a small girl with blue hair and white-violet skin glaring down at him. Chikara sighed with relief. "Furiko." Frieza was in shock. "Furi, what are you doing?" "Father, you have gone psycho! I won't be subordinate to you anymore! It serves you right not to get immortality! I was waiting till you kicked the bucket, then I would make a name for myself by destroying your stupid galactic empire! Be glad I am not stronger than you! Now release Chikara before I destroy you myself!" Frieza just looked at his daughter and dropped Chikara's limp body to the solid ground. He backed up and prepared a blast that would surely kill her. He watched the blood drain out of her gut, knowing she still wasn't dead yet. A grin appeared upon his black lips as he licked them a bit. He kept pumping the ki blast with all his strength hoping her heart would fail after this. He released the deathbeam with pride, which was aimed straight at Chikara. At that moment, Chikara felt two arms grab her driving her away from the light that would have consumed her self, her soul..and her life. She looked down to find Vegeta severely injured by the blast. Blood ran down his muscles and onto the ground. He grunted a bit with cuts digging deep into the flesh that left a toxic smell. He grasped her arms and fell timidly to the solid ground. Chikara caught Vegeta as he fell. He looked up at her, and mustered the strength to speak. He was growing heavy in the heart and his Saiyan soul. He didn't know how much longer he had to live. But he knew it would be with the pride that grew ever so heavy in his heart. Not only as a Saiyan.. but as a prince. "Chi....kara...." Chikara looked at him in deep pain and promise. She vowed to save his life no matter what, but thought she had failed him as a protector and as a Saiyan. "Yes?" she managed to get out through the shed of tears falling onto the ground and dissolving into the ash black dirt. "Please fight.....for my sake....in my name....if you fight for no one else...." "Vegeta, I cannot watch you die here like this. You're too important to us!" "I've never been important to anyone, I dont want your pity!" his voice grew weaker and weaker with death drawing upon him. Chikara let out a tiny whimper and shook her head traumatized in fear and anger. "How do I beat him then?" "That....I don't know." "Vegeta...." she wailed in a timid voice. She couldn't bear the fact she was going to lose him. She refused to. She felt torn apart and hurt inside as if there was an itch trying to break free from her tainted heart. "Chikara, Frieza ruined my past...my race's past...he destroyed them, killed my father....and my one true friend, Serori...Now I can join her...I swore to Serori I wouldn't die until I met someone who had her heart, her soul, her...will. I think I have found you...." "What do you mean?" she said with eyes glossed over in tears. "Serori was a legendary warrior....in my father's royal ranks...., with many morals....she fought like one of the Sailor Knights you always speak of....She protected myself....and my sister, Taburu... until fourteen years ago....she was killed by Frieza. She always told me that if she died....a power called Karesma would be her life force....reborn into an Earth girl....I have searched for this one ever since....Karesma...." "Karesma....a golden tiger.....but how could I be--" "I think.....you are the one....If Serori....could not do it. When I....captured you recently.....I felt your power.... It was.....almost miraculous...tearing through both of us....Such rampant power....can only come...from a Saiyan...." Vegeta struggled to look up and lock his eyes upon Frieza. "See....I told you....heheh....she's a Saiyan....a...a Saiyan! Don't you see it....Frieza....this child is the one you fear......this girl....this woman.....this Chikara.....this is your destroyer! She....she has the power!" Enthusiasm was in the Saiyan prince's voice. He raised his voice to a tone of yelling with pure amusement. "For all I care...she could be Serori!" At that moment, Chikara glowed in amber light. Her body drifted up and her uniform changed. She was dressed in a Saiyan combat suit, and her hair turned blacker than the universe's outer limits. A blue tiara formed on her head and sparked ever so gently yet roughly in place. She glowed with a brighter light. The team looked on in awe as Chikara became the warrior called Serori. Vegeta's eyes widened and filled with tears. The tears mixed with the blood and stung the cuts on his face. He was stunned all over, He had never felt this way in a while. The Saiyan prince was overflowing in tears of pain and happiness. "Serori! I can't believe....." Serori/Chikara kneeled down. "I'm back for now." "Serori, you are the one, the holder of Karesma....." "Karesma will save us again, I promise." "I certainly hope so....Tattoi Chikara...Serori...my Exalted Strength..." "Yes. I will avenge you, my prince Vegeta..." her eyes left a glitter of hope and promise. Serori fell to her knees and sobbed as she watched the warrior smile gently and weakly. Serori's tail twitched, and swayed back and forth like a snake's coiled up body as she began to fade, her hair turning blond again. "Serori....my eternal strength...please...don't let Frieza live...I know...your Earth...side. She...is cowardly...she...is...unwilling and reluctant...to kill...anyone. Faint...of heart...pitying...sparing...and a bleeding heart...Chikara..." Vegeta grabbed onto Chikara's hanging yellow shirt sleeve. "Tattoi Chikara...you must let your heart...your warm heart...congeal. The best...way to beat..Frieza... is to let your heart...become like his...cold and calculating...let nothing stand...between...you and destroying him..." Chikara nodded, with determination. "I will, Vegeta. I will. Don't you worry." Chikara fought back saline tears as she brought a pale, limber hand to Vegeta's bloodstained face. Vegeta smiled a little. "Serori...everything you have...put...into...this...goodbye..." Vegeta placed his head against Chikara's arm as she regressed to her normal form. Vegeta's body felt limp, and his eyes glazed over with a black haze. He moved no more. She sat for a moment. Her glimmering sapphire eyes bulged out in horror, her corneae glazing over with crystal tears which flowed from her dark chestnut eyelashes to the solid ground beneath her. Her heart was beating with trauma and sorrow. She was beginning to form a bond with, maybe even tearing through the rock-hard wall that was Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, and now he was dead, torn from her very arms. Fourteen-year-old Tattoi Chikara had learned to love someone she had formerly hated, only for him to be brought to his tragic end because he was learning as well, to love her. Vegeta had felt the power of Chikara, and for a few priceless moments was reunited with his beloved, his Serori, who had fourteen years earlier was tragically torn away from her young life fourteen years ago. Though the Prince of Saiyans was hiding it so, he had respected the blond warrior's fighting skills. She was a girl after his own Saiyan heart, proud and arrogant, but to a different sort of degree. This child was Vegeta's sworn protector, reincarnated as a half-Kresite, half Earth warrior. Chikara grasped Vegeta's lifeless body. "Vegeta?" she kept saying his name over and over again hoping he would flinch or even move. She gripped onto both of his arms and shook him and was screaming out his name. She felt faint hearted and slammed her fists onto the rock solid ground. She never noticed the blood racing out to meet the dirt under it. She clutched Vegeta's limp form close to hers, sobbing into his chest, and looked up. She let out a piercing wail, her eyes streaming with tears as if shattered glass from the awful recollections Vegeta gave her. Her sadness soon turned to pure rage. Vegeta was gone. Never again to breathe, to feel the pride of a Saiyan, or to ever again feel love towards others, all thanks to this one monster. The one who haunted their dreams and memories: Frieza. Chikara felt torn apart within herself. She blasted a shallow crevasse into the Namekian ground. She felt a pulling from within her body, around the center of her chest. Power flowed to her hands. It began to feel hard. She placed her hands over Vegeta, by instinct. Golden energy flowed around him, encompassing his limp body. It slowly began to form a shining transparent crystal surface. It looked like a golden sarcophagus. Chikara stopped forming it for a moment, and leaned carefully over Vegeta. She kissed the prince on the forehead. "My prince...I will keep my promise. Just when I was getting to know you..." She the got up, her eyes still swollen with tears. She proceeded with forming the rest of the golden sarcophagus, forming it over Vegeta's body with peerless craftmanship. Upon the shining facade of the coffin, she created a shining tablet with an inscription on it in English. It read "Prince Vegeta, of the Saiyans. A name I thought I could never hear. Now that you are gone, I feel deep sorrow...I don't ever want to forget you. Please, Vegeta. Allow Karesma to show you power and purify your spirit in the hereafter. Let her take your hand and guide you and fold her bright, warm wings over you." Chikara blew a cleft into the Namekian ground, forcing the clay apart in a perfect formation. She carefully picked up the coffin and settled it into the open ground. She then carefully moved the clay that was displaced over the coffin. She stood up, ready to fight. It was at this moment a warrior came flying from nowhere. It was Jeice. His normal look of confusion was now one of an assassin. He slashed at Frieza with a fist, but Frieza dodged. Jeice then began to power up. His white hair began to spike into clumps. He let out a shriek to the skies as his head glowed with a red halo that scintillated in time with the angry glimmer of his green eyes, which turned a glowing crimson. The green Namek sky filled with Jeice's bright carmine aura. The fire in his lungs came out in a roar of power and rage. Jeice's teeth began to turn into razor-sharp fangs and his nails to claws. He rended the air with his hands, and charged Frieza like a wild animal. The Kresite prince was evenly matched to Frieza. He let his strange accent almost fade as his voice turned from a high- pitched, panicked tone to a low-pitched hiss that invoked an air as cold as Hell's fury. "You...Frieza. You are responsible for this...you killed my friends and family...destroyed my race... killed Serori...and now this. You've gone too far. This is a sin you will pay for with your life!" Jeice flew in for a mighty punch. The air began to partition around Jeice's powerful gloved hand. In a split- second, he managed to throw a punch to Frieza's white jaw. Frieza watched the Kresite's motions carefully, and gracefully swung his fist into Jeice's solar plexus, sending him to the ground. Frieza stood above him, and blasted the young warrior through the chest. Jeice let out a roar of pain. Chikara ran to his side, holding his hand and lifting him onto her lap. "Jeice...I'm sorry I didn't know...you were looking for Serori..." Jeice looked at Chikara, tears in his green eyes. "Chi...kara Tattoi...please...ask Karesma...to forgive...my evil...deeds..." Chikara clutched Jeice's trembling hand. She hummed a little tune and broke into a soft serenade. "Light that travels the northern sky...I shall find you....Star that glides 'cross the heavens, lead me, to your light..." Jeice tried to bear the pain. "Chikara...I didn't know...you cared...about me... so much..." Jeice gasped through the sea of torturous pain plaguing his entire being. His orange face beaded with sweat, as he tried not to cry out. He was trying to keep his warrior's countenance as he held the agony and suffering that plagued his troubled spirit. The young Kresite could bear no more, and let out a piercing yell of severe pain and anguish. Chikara was by Jeice's side, trying to ease his pain. Her voice was gentle and reassuring to the Kresite who was there, on the bare ground, his raiment torn in ribbons. His arms and torso were saturated in his deep red, almost black blood. It discharged from his body in small red torrents, staining his black tunic and blue shouldercloth. He dug his nails into the ground, looking at the bleeding blast wound in his chest. It barely missed his heart, but it pierced right into his center artery. However, a Kresite's body is differently anatomized to handle such a wound, this being a boon that gave Jeice time to live a bit longer. He leaned his head against Chikara's leg, as she put her arm over his shoulders. "Jeice...I...I'm starting to see...from your eyes. You are a lost child....you...were always alone..." She put her pale hand on Jeice's carmine head. "I promise I will dedicate this fight to you, Jeice of Nai Kan...." Jeice looked up at Chikara. "Chi...kara...you've been...so much to me..." Chikara looked at the young warrior. Jeice was crushed physically and emotionally. Streams of tears flowed down his orange skin, clouding his shining green eyes. Chikara let him lie in her powerful white arms. "I had Kasai save you...." Jeice's eyes widened. "Chikara..." Jeice just laid there. He soon slipped into the quiet, lifeless sleep of death. Chikara's blue eyes bulged in absolute horror. "No! Jeice...you were a lost sheep...a lost soul....it wasn't your time..." Chikara turned her gaze to Frieza. "YOU! You coward...you psycho....you beast! I'll kill you for Jeice and for Vegeta!" Frieza just smirked. "Let's see you try, kid. You are nothing to me. Nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing more...than a pussycat. A little weak pussycat." Chikara was unphased, as this was an effect of her autistic disorder. Something snapped in Chikara's vast mind. Chikara came flying, with hatred in her eyes. She threw punch after punch, actually causing Frieza much pain. He tail-wrapped her and hurled her into the ocean. She used her famous swim technique to blast out of the water and attacked Frieza. They grappled for an hour, with what looked like Chikara winning. She lifted a hand to the air. The energy was tremendous that she gathered. Slamming it at the ground, she cried, "Kikyoku HAA!" Frieza barely avoided the blast, and attacked Chikara. Both warriors matched each other blow for blow. Frieza laughed and hit her in the ribs. Chikara fell like a bomb toward the ground. Frieza went down and wrapped his tail around her neck. Chikara wondered what to do, and had an idea. She opened her mouth and bit down on Frieza's tail. He yelped in pain, and turned around to find Chikara gone. She showed up in front of him and beat him in the head. When Frieza regained his senses he went after Chikara again. Yaiba looked on. "They're evenly matched." Everyone just looked on in awe. Chikara swung her leg in Frieza's direction, but he teleported, almost sending Chikara off balance. Chikara suddenly remembered a technique she learned recently. She landed on a small piece of land and lifted her hands up. An energy ball gathered high above her, collecting all the energy off the life on Namek. Frieza looked at Chikara and laughed. "So, are you putting your hands up in submission?" Chikara just looked at Frieza and laughed out loud. "Nope. Look above you!" Frieza caught sight of the giant white energy ball gathering above Chikara, several feet into the atmosphere. It was getting about 100 meters in diameter! Chikara decided it was big enough and fired it at Frieza. The blast appeared to overtake him. It was nowhere near celebration time yet. Frieza appeared as the dust and smoke thinned out, and stepped up with barely a scratch. Chikara looked on, in shock. "Oh no! It didn't work!" Frieza looked at the warriors and laughed. He then teleported, and grabbed Ametsuchi. The little warrior struggled to get free. She squealed in terror and distress as her breathing was restricted. Frieza slung one powerful but wiry arm around Ametsuchi's neck. Ametsuchi's heart began to burn with pain, pique and rage as she writhed and thrashed in Frieza's mighty grasp. Her breathing became shallow as her trachea began to constrict to the diameter of only a pinhole. She froze for a moment with apprehension. She acquired the foreboding that her demise was now absolutely imminent if she did not do something, no matter how dangerous, how frantic, or how impetuous it was. Ametsuchi had to get free. Her heart was disturbed and pained with the deaths of all Frieza had annhilated. Ametsuchi turned her head around and got Frieza in her sights. "Does....does it delight you....to take the... lives of others....for your own....nefarious pleasure? Do you revel in....getting your kicks out of....slaughtering thousands upon thousands of innocents? Frieza....I swear by God.....you will pay for this! Someone...will... pay you back for this..." Ametsuchi gasped hard and heavily as Frieza tightened his constricting grip around Ametsuchi's small neck. She could hear her fragile bones beginning to crack. She felt her body beginning to succumb under Frieza's viselike grasp. She tried a desperate move, hitting Frieza in a rib with her leg as she fell to the ground in an agile pirouette. She made a two-point, catlike landing on the solid ground. Frieza came at the juvenile Saiyan, who stood her ground, prepared for Frieza's mighty assault. He dove like a white bullet at Ametsuchi. She felt the wind from Frieza's dive blowing her ebony hair back over her small shoulders. Still she stood there, ardent and cold, awaiting Frieza. He finally reached her, and swung his powerful tail like a club at Ametsuchi, knocking her back. Ametsuchi came for her counterattack. She flew at Frieza with a cyclone kick, spinning like a helicopter blade. Frieza dodged, grabbing the little warrior by a leg. She hit a cliff and stood up, beckoning Frieza to come at her. Takaji tried to stop Ametsuchi, but the junior Z warrior dismissed the Saiyan Princess. Ametsuchi came at Frieza ready to attack. Frieza had a ki ball in his hand, as Ametsuchi came flying, Frieza ran under her and plunged his hand into her small chest. Ametsuchi gasped as the blast tore through her uniform, into her fragile tissues. It gouged through her skin, severing many of her blood vessels. It continued to burn into her body, charring and cauterizing through Ametsuchi's tissues. It centered on her heart, cauterizing it and letting it bleed as the blast charred her tissue. Ametsuchi let out a weak scream as her eyes clouded over with a veil of death. The blast pierced through Ametsuchi's back, leaving a gaping hole through her chest, about the circumference of a tennis ball. Takaji and Gohan looked at Ametsuchi's limp body, as little Gohan looked up. "WHY?! Why God? Why did you take Ametsuchi away from us? My dear sister.....Ametsuchi if you're up there....I love you...." Gohan sank to his knees, his black eyes overflowing with tears. Takaji turned and ran to a spacecraft where Goku was resting. "Hey Kakarot!" Goku woke up. "Yeah?" Takaji got to her knees. "Frieza's here....and he...and he..." Takaji threw her face into Goku's chest. "He.....killed Ametsuchi..." Goku's eyes popped wide open. "Ame?!" Goku stood up, then looked at the sky. He pounded the ground with his fists, full of anger and sorrow. He came outside to find that Frieza captured Sukara and was in the process of attempting to squeeze the young Namekian to death. He latched one arm onto her head and dug his nails into it. Violet blood gushed from the wounds in Sukara's scalp and tinged her bright red hair a blood red. Sukara let out a pained, low- pitched and breathy wail of agony. She squinted in pain as her purple blood flowed down her neck, coloring her viridian skin. She sighed, almost hopeless. Then she had a plan. She looked down at Piccolo and the others, smiling weakly. She let her mind wander for a moment, and looked as if she was daydreaming. At that moment, her olive-colored eyes flickered with determination. She thought to herself. I don't care how foolhardy or careless this little move is. I'm desperate and I've gotta do something and fast. I don't wanna do this....Piccolo's gonna kill me if I live through this, but who cares. Frieza glared at Sukara. "Any last words before you go down?" Sukara had a conniving look. "Heheh....Frieza. I do have some last words. I might be going to hell but I'm bringing you down with me." With that, she began to emit a crimson aura. The aura began to radiate and glitter. The air became hot around Sukara. She felt her body beginning to incinerate from within. The aura became stronger and brighter, till it filled the skies with a blood red color. Sukara was losing touch with reality. The aura began to form into a red plasma sphere, surrounding and enveloping Frieza and the powerful Namekian warrior-woman. In a final burst of power, Sukara called out to the skies. "Power of the Sun, come to me from all over! Tai.....You.....Kousen....Sunlight Ray!" The aura vanished, destroying what was left of Taiyou Sukara's body, and injuring Frieza. Piccolo looked up and silently whispered, "Taiyou Sukara..." as he himself, a hardened warrior, was trying to fight back tears of anguish. Piccolo felt his blood burning in his veins, as his Namekian heart filled with a new feeling of rage, passion and fervor. He clenched his fist almost so hard his nails incised his palm. He had just lost one of his closest friends to Frieza, as she had done a desperate maneuver that failed. He stood for a moment, quite deep in speculation. Piccolo focused on every single thought that ran through his very being. He now had only one goal: to avenge Sukara, and every single other person who Frieza had eradicated. Any one of these thoughts would make your average person, even a warrior, break down in tears, but it only gave Piccolo one more reason to fight. He took a moment to gather his senses, and came flying at Frieza, his white cape undulating behind him. He pulled his arm before himself, and prepared a ki blast. He did not call this one out loud. He flatly whispered, "Special Beam Cannon." The blast came flying at Frieza, who, fortunately for him, posessed breakneck reflexes and blinding agility. He dodged the blast effortlessly and landed on one leg, using his tail to steady himself as he was not as agile and spry as Ametsuchi was. Piccolo tossed his cape and turban off, getting ready to fight for all he was worth. He threw punches hard and fast, but Frieza dodged nearly every single one, except for a nasty jab that caught him right in the mandible. Frieza was clearly seeing red. He flew at Piccolo with lightning speed, and caught the Namek in a similar head lock as he had put Ametsuchi in. At that moment he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Kuririn, coming at Frieza with a light disk. Frieza thought quickly, looping Piccolo up in his tail and using his limbs to fight the wisecracking, smart aleck, vertically challenged warrior. He threw a sinewy leg under Kuririn's own, tripping him in the air. Kuririn tried the disk again, hewing off Frieza's tail. Piccolo dropped to the ground. Frieza spun around and fired a blast into Piccolo's back, singing a hole through his body. In an instant, Piccolo was no longer living. Kuririn began shaking with fright as Frieza turned to him with a sneer on his white countenance. In that instant Kuririn suffered the same fate. Yaiba looked to the sky. The fire warrior had to do something. She called Takaji over. "Takaji, we should do our Double Phoenix Shot." Takaji's hair snaked down her back like two torrents of black water. "We'll die, but if it will stop Frieza." With that, Takaji put out her left hand to Yaiba's right. Yaiba put her left to Takaji's right as their bodies flared up in flame. They flew like a flaming bird toward Frieza, their hearts ablaze. Frieza saw the fireball coming at him, and dodged narrowly with a bit of his skin singed. The blazing bird flew by, as Takaji and Yaiba immolated themselves in flames. Their bodies began to incinerate, burning to cinders in a second. Frieza turned his eyes on Gohan. He charged the little boy, and fired a blast right through Gohan's small heart. He fell back, his vision dimming. His blood leaked out onto his outfit, staining the ground around him. Goku saw this, and sank into deep depression. He let out a pained cry to the skies. He then stood, shaking. He was losing it fast. His hair began to rise, and stood on end, glowing white. His eyes turned cyan, and he flew at Frieza. Frieza hit Goku hard in the gut, putting him out of commission rather quickly. Even Earth's most well-known hero was no match for this evil. But Frieza did not think about his final foe. He didn't reckon on Chikara Tattoi's power. He didn't even see the young Saiyan who he nearly killed. Suddenly a change began to overtake the young Saiyan named Chikara. Chikara's heart quaked with a new sense of power. She vowed, under any and all circumstances, to fight with all her strength. The rage in her heart began to fill her Saiyan soul with a fresh new reason to battle to the death. She could feel her fervent passion coursing through her veins like a torrent of water attempting to burst a dam. She breathed rather heavily, and looked up. Her cobalt-blue eyes were afire with rage and her pale wax-doll countenance was burning like a brand. The wind tore at her golden blond hair as her shining white aura began to turn a bright gold. The speculation through her mind of fighting Frieza began to take her over. Her own severe beating, and the tragic loss of Vegeta only made her rage burn brighter. Chikara's body began to twitch like never before. She could sense her heart pounding as she heard Vegeta's voice in her mind. "Serori.....fight for me if you fight for no one else...." She formed Vegeta's name on her thin lips as her piercing gaze turned to Frieza. Her body tensed up, she clenched her fists and let out a piercing roar to the green-blue Namek sky above her. At this moment, her hair began to lift, as if defying gravity. It swirled with light as it turned from light blond to an amber hue. Her cobalt eyes glowed as they turned a shining cyan. She looked at Frieza again, her mysterious gaze enough to chill the blood. She at last spoke. Her normally high- pitched, panicked voice now sounded like an eerie combination between an icy chill wind and a rumble of thunder. "Frieza, you have only brought this on yourself." Frieza's red eyes met Chikara's blue. He actually started quivering, terrified. His jaw dropped a little, as his tail twitched. "Wha....what in the hell are you?!" Chikara narrowed her aqua marine eyes. "I am Serori. You thought you had eliminated me forever," Chikara pointed a slender finger at Frieza. "But I'm not dead, am I? I have risen from the dead to take my revenge on you. No matter how many times you kill me I'll be back again to pay you back however I must. Now, you will pay supremely." Frieza backed up, into a fighting stance, but he went pale as if he just saw a ghost. "Se...Serori?! You....Super....Saiyan....no! It's....it's a myth! A legend! A fairy tale!" Chikara had a steely look in her eyes and an icy smirk. She let out a small but cold snicker. "Oh no, Frieza. It's real. Very real. About as real as this. I'll kill you." Chikara charged up and flew at Frieza, hammering him right in the gut. He lost his balance as he staggered back into position. He was frozen and unable to think or plan. He then had a totally desperate idea. He began to form a large death ball above his head. He laughed loudly as he plunged it into Namek's hot core. "That blast will blow away this whole planet and everyone and every thing left on it. Say your goodbyes now Chikara, for it's your last stand." Chikara's cold eyes quivered for a second, but she was unphased. "No goodbyes. I'm gonna save my friends, and kill you as well." Frieza flew at the young warrior with the intent of tearing her apart. He threw a punch into Chikara's chest, shattering a few ribs. Chikara began to taste blood as it began to surge up into the back of her throat. For the oddest reason, she enjoyed this taste. She flew at Frieza, ready to fight him yet again. Behind a cliff, Goku was laying barely alive. Furiko flew up to him. "Goku, we must leave. Otherwise we will get killed." Goku weakly nodded. Furiko and Goku ran off to round up Jeice and the Force of Ginwa. Goku wondered if his Ametsuchi would ever come back. He lost Ametsuchi and Gohan, his only cause to fight. The hot Namekian wind tore at his jet-black hair. His uniform hung tattered off his battered torso like a ripped sail. "Chikara...." Furiko struggled to get Goku and the others who were still alive onto her ship. Chikara continued to fight. Frieza threw a blast at Chikara. It radiated white and hit Chikara in the shoulder, scalding some of her skin off leaving a smoking red area of bleeding tissue and muscle. Normally Chikara would have let out a shriek of pain. This wasn't Chikara's normal state. Now Chikara Tattoi, who two years ago hardly knew what a ki blast was, was now a Super Saiyan. She valued all the techniques taught to her by Piccolo and Son Goku. She had a burst of courage, rage and fervent passion. The footsteps of this young warrior would set forth a new chapter in the eternal legacy of the Saiyan race. However, doubt slowly began to creep into her mind. She was beginning to doubt her abilities as a fighter. She speculated for a moment with her blue eyes closed. She recollected and reminisced about all the events that had occurred in her odyssey in these past two years. How she trained day and night with Goku, suffered ridicule from Kuririn, and how she killed Raditz with a kick to the neck. How she trained with Gohan and Piccolo, and had to search all over for more training. How she managed to traverse the Spirit World to search for King Kai, how she transformed into a magnificent five-tailed golden winged youko fox demon. How she also fought Vegeta with her awesome power, how she came here to Namek, how Vegeta died in her arms, how all her team members wer killed off by this beast Frieza. At this moment her eyes snapped open. She looked at Frieza. "You beast! You freak! You.....you....I will destroy you no matter what it will take!" Frieza looked at the unusually large teenaged warrior before him. "I doubt it. You see, Chikara or should I say Serori, I killed you once and I can do it again. Now, bow before me." Chikara's tone didn't change. "No." Frieza put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "If you say so. Attack me then." Chikara pulled her hands up behind her. "Ka.......me....ha......MEEEE!!!" She fired a massive wave of Super Saiyan energy straight at Frieza. He managed to escape it, but was blinded in one eye and his left arm was made totally useless and paralyzed. Chikara flew at Frieza, elbowing him in the collarbone, snapping the bone almost in two. Frieza kicked Chikara in the chest, almost causing her heart to burst. He saw this as his golden opportunity. He prepared a spinning disk of energy and fired it at Chikara. "That blast will follow its target until it hits. No use dodging." Chikara had another plan. She began to dodge all over, then flew in front of Frieza. She teleported, as the blasts cut right through Frieza's torso, hewing off his right arm. He fell to the ground, his body battered and leaking blood all over beneath him. As Chikara turned to leave, Frieza called to her faintly. "Chi....kara....please help me.....I do not wish to die..." Chikara walked up to Frieza. "Many have begged and pleaded you to spare their lives, but did you? No, so why should I spare you?" She turned and walked away. Chikara's energy was nearly gone. She lifted her hands to the sky. "Karesma, guardian of all things that live, please. Grant my wish. Restore those whom I call my friends. Vegeta, my prince, I have done it. I will make sure you live once again. Karesma, bring everyone back to life and send the ones who were killed by Frieza to Earth." Chikara's light began to radiate across Namek's trembling surface. In flashes of light, the Z team was transported back to Earth. In the following moment, Namek began to crack. Chikara felt weak, and her hair began to float down. Her eyes lost their cold glare, as she used Karesma again. It transported her to the Earth. Now that all were gone, the once proud planet Namek exploded in a torrent of light, stone and lava. On the Earth, Vegeta opened his eyes. "Serori....you have done it, I feel it in my veins. You did this. By yourself you did this with your own Saiyan hands." Goku looked around, looking for Chikara. A golden shower filled the heavens as Chikara stood there again. She saw Vegeta, and had a look of unconditional love in her eyes. She ran to him, tears flowing in her eyes. "Vegeta....I missed you so much...." Vegeta looked at Chikara. "As I do, Serori. I just wish I could see you...in your full glory again...." Vegeta went to his knees, as did Chikara. He took Chikara into his arms, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Nothing will be lost with you around, Chikara, Serori." Chikara smiled. "Vegeta, I did this all not just for you, but for every Saiyan who Frieza has killed." Chikara was now filled with a long-standing courage she'd never lose. The young warrior had done something she thought she'd never do. Sacrifice everything. She fell back on the grass, sighing in relief. She had turned from cold, clueless and stubborn to the perfect warrior. Upon the mystical lookout of Earth's guardian, Kami, Key looked down at the world below. "The power of Karesma is yet again victorious. I think we'll finally be at peace again." Key ran her slender white finger up the length of her ivory staff. Kami turned to Key. "How powerful do you think Karesma will be?" Key shrugged. A gentle smile played across her small ivory face. Her name is Tattoi Chikara. She is 14 years of age, no older. At age 12 her life changed as Karesma opened a portal in time, and Chikara was sucked through, where she met the Z Fighters Goku, Kuririn, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yaiba, Takaji and the others. She fought rather well from the start, and found that she was known in a past life as the lovely Saiyan Serori. Serori came back as Chikara, and destroyed the thing that took her life fourteen dark and tragic years ago. 


	3. The Cell Saga

Finally the day had come. Chikara and the team were heading to Namek to collect  
the dragonballs. Takaji packed up, while Chikara got into a new uniform. This one  
was a teal shirt with a black top and matching pants. She wore black flat shoes. Gohan  
was getting cleaned up and Kuririn was training. After preparing they all got aboard  
the ship. Chikara decided to go on her own. Takaji offered her ship to the young   
blonde, as she would be going with Gohan, Kuririn, Yaiba and Ametsuchi.  
Chikara thanked Takaji as she hopped on.   
About one week later, the team arrived on Namek. They decided to search  
for the first dragonball. Chikara and Ametsuchi felt an odd vibration and went to   
check it out. Chikara saw a strange person with several guys dressed like Saiyans.  
"Hmm. The little guy in the middle seems to have a higher.....Oh my God!" Yaiba  
exclaimed. "And they have......they have.....Four dragonballs! This is real bad. Real   
bad."   
On the ground, an alien about Chikara's height, and many others, with two   
powerful-looking warriors on either side of him were threatening a small Namek  
village. The alien looked coldly at the village elder and spoke. " Tell us where the   
dragonball is or else." The elder was not scared. He replied quite arrogantly. "Or   
else what?" The alien turned to a large, stout, pink, not to mention very ugly creature.  
"Dodoria, would you care to show him what I mean by 'or else'?" Dodoria nodded,   
and turned to one of the Namekians in the village. He raised a hand and in an   
explosion of energy, anything in that area was gone. The village elder twitched, and  
nodded. he went into his home and brought out a shining gold orb, about the size of  
a basketball. He handed it to one of the aliens, wordlessly walking back inside. The  
leader spoke again. "Hold it, green bean, one more thing. Before you go, would you   
care to tell us where the other two dragonballs are?" The elder shot back, "We already  
gave you our dragonball, isn't that enough?" The alien in the hover chair turned to   
Dodoria. He gestured toward two Namekian children. Dodoria was preparing a blast  
when suddenly Chikara, Gohan and Kuririn dove down from a cliff. Chikara began to   
throw one of her attack lines with a bunch of poses. "My name is Chikara, and I will not  
let you harm innocent young children to extort your desires out of these people! In the   
name of things that are good and just, I will thwart malevolence! And that means you!"  
The alien retorted snidely. "And I am Frieza, and I don't tolerate little girls who think they  
can bring me down with stupid speeches!" Frieza moved his arms similar to Sailor  
Moon's arm motions. Frieza's men just sweatdropped. Chikara turned to Gohan and   
Kuririn. "Ok, here's the plan. Gohan, Kuririn, you protect the kids. I'll take care of   
pink, fat, and ugly over here. Got that?" Kuririn and Gohan nodded. They herded the kids into   
hiding, and Gohan grabbed one and flew off with him. Dodoria chased the smaller   
warriors, but was cut off by Chikara. She carried on in a small fight with Dodoria, and   
ended up with a black eye. She moved her hands in front of her face. A bright light flashed  
and blinded Dodoria as Chikara cried out, "Solar......FLARE!" Using this maneuver, Chikara   
escaped.   
Some time later, Chikara and the two guys returned to the team, who were awaiting   
their return. Yaiba looked at Chikara and inquired as to what happened. Chikara related   
the events that occurred. "We ran into some guy who wants all seven dragonballs to wish  
for immortality. That explains the black eye. The guy's name is Frieza." Kuririn shot a glance  
in Chikara's direction. "Hmm....Frieza. Sounds like a kitchen appliance." Chikara busted up  
laughing at the vertically challenged, bald warrior's remark. Takaji, the leader of the team she  
named "Airashii Dragon Warriors" wordlessly flew off in a huff. The team looked up. Chikara  
muttered, "What's got her goat?"   
Takaji landed in a small village. She walked with a princess' stride straight to the elder's  
house. She knocked on the door, quite loudly. The elder answered. Takaji narrowed her eyes.   
"Listen up, buddy. I know you have a dragonball in there and I need it." The elder replied, "For   
what reason do you need them?" "There's some sicko going through here stealing dragonballs  
and I gotta get this one before he shows up. This is basically a life-or-death situation and we   
don't want any lip. Got it?" The elder glared at Takaji with narrowed eyes. "What are you waiting  
for, old man? For the last time I am not evil!" The elder handed Takaji the ball and she flew off.  
She found a small cliffside and surveyed it. "Perfect. Just perfect for a hiding spot." She blasted  
a hole in the cliff and slid the dragonball inside, Then she used a bit of the rubble to block up the   
hole. She walked away with a smirk across her pale, black-framed countenance.  
Takaji sensed something pink in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see that Dodoria   
had showed up, as if he knew about her prize. "Well well, if it isn't Princess Taburu." Takaji   
glared at the pink monster. "What the hell do you want, Dodoria?" Dodoria was unphased by   
Takaji's attitude and simply requested the dragonball from her. "Dragonball? What's that?   
Whatever it is, I don't know what I'd do with one if I had it," Takaji lied. Dodoria saw through   
Takaji's charade. Takaji decided to settle things the way Saiyans do: Violently. She hammered   
Dodoria with a few jabs,and fired a few ki blasts at him. She then grabbed Dodoria's arms   
and proceeded to drop kick him in the back, a fatal move she learned in martial arts classes. Dodoria   
begged her to let him live in exchange for a secret that she should know. She released his arms and   
told him to go on. Dodoria spoke. "Taburu, your father didn't have a heart attack." Takaji   
gasped and had a flashback of her father dying, and a ten-year-old young female Saiyan carrying her   
and Prince Vegeta away. The two royal children were being herded away by a girl named Serori. Takaji   
gasped, and glared at Dodoria. "Well then what happened?" Dodoria replied, "Frieza killed him."   
Takaji gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Then, in a motion so quick even Dodoria couldn't   
see it coming, she latched onto his arms from behind him. She gritted her teeth and grinned. Dodoria looked   
back at her and yelled in agony, "You said you'd let me go! Liar!" Takaji just bent her leg and positioned   
Dodoria so that her knee would align with the center of his back. She gathered some ki in her mouth  
and then sent a deathblow to Dodoria's back with her knee, along with the ki blast from her mouth,  
that ensured instant death. She waited until he was dead, and blasted his body to oblivion. She looked  
at the recession in the rock cliff and smiled, flying off.  
When Chikara and the others showed up, Chikara sensed something all too familiar.  
"I smell vegetables. Either that or it's Takaji's rose perfume." At that moment, Weed Head AKA   
Vegeta showed up. "Chikara and her gang, as usual." Chikara and Takaji whirled around. Chikara   
hissed, "Well, if it isn't weed-head. We meet again." Chikara used her solar flare, and the team got  
away. That is, except for Chikara. Vegeta had a hold of her small leg, and she was kicking fiercely.  
He pulled her into a half-nelson, almost rendering her motionless. Chikara wailed and struggled for a  
while. It looked like curtains for the young, unpolished warrior until suddenly something happened.  
Chikara began convulsing violently. She began struggling like a trapped animal, and when Vegeta  
released her left wrist, it sprung back into position and hit him in the face. Chikara had a burst of   
stamina, and she charged Vegeta. He was ready, but Chikara just passed him and fled. She had  
mental images of defeat. She kept running until she slammed into the body of a Namekian warrior.  
She looked up with cold eyes, and spoke with absolutely no expression in her voice. "Move it, space  
freak." The Namekian helped Chikara up, and then flew her up and out of there. Chikara suddenly   
snapped to reality. She looked the Namekian warrior in the face and told him her name. He introduced  
himself as Nail. Chikara spoke, a bit more calmly this time. "I need to get stronger. I need to find out  
the source of that power bulge I just had, and be able to control it. Would you happen to be able to   
help me?" Nail replied, "Yeah. Just follow me." Nail took off, leaving Chikara on the ground. Chikara  
looked up and sweatdropped. Nail looked back. "Can't you fly?" Chikara looked away, scratched  
the back of her head, and sheepishly replied, "Uh.....not too well." Nail picked her up and flew her up   
to the home of the Namekian Grand Elder, an old man named Guru.  
At Guru's home, Chikara inquired about her power, the dragonballs, and the history of Namek.  
Guru looked in Chikara's eyes as they narrowed. Guru thought to himself, This girl is serious, yet she  
is new to fighting. There is more than natural power to be awakened. A golden light......could she be   
the messenger of the Third Power of Karesma? Chikara looked up. She mustered up the courage  
to ask for her initial power to be awakened. Guru gestured for her to come into his reach. He put his   
hand on her blond head and summoned her inner strength. Chikara thanked the Namekian elder and  
flew away.   
She flew straight into a guy with green hair and teal skin. He was also a bit easy on the eyes.  
He narrowed his eyes and looked at Chikara. "Who are you kid?" Chikara recognized this guy.  
"I want to know who you are." The guy looked sharply at Chikara and introduced himself as Zarbon.  
He then, without a word, grabbed Chikara. Chikara wailed as she was dragged through the air,  
kicking and screaming, helpless. She tried to think of something, but Zarbon knew how to deal with  
small teenagers, however Chikara was nowhere near small. She was quite large, at 5 feet 4 inches.  
She grabbed Zarbon by his hair and wrenched his neck. He let go of her and prepared to fight. Chikara  
simply launched the never-failing Solar Flare and flew off. At that moment Chikara felt a chill wind and   
went to check it out.  
A small girl was inside Frieza's spaceship. She leaned against a wall, muttering to herself.   
This girl was also named Frieza, but her name was shortened to Furiko. She had long copper blond  
hair and reddish-pink eyes. "That kid was so silly. But she was so brave. She was either that or   
really stupid. She must either have loads of power or loads of nerve." Suddenly Zarbon came strutting  
into Frieza's ship like a peacock. He looked at Furiko, amorously. "How are you, Lady Furiko?"   
Furiko looked at Zarbon and thought about how she would kill him. "Zarbon, give me a good reason   
why I shouldn't just blow you into oblivion?" Zarbon just walked into the center of the giant flying saucer,  
where Frieza was. Frieza looked at Zarbon, a bit ticked. "So, Zarbon. I see you have not found my  
dragonballs." Zarbon's knees were quivering. "No, but I did manage to find Blondie." Frieza's breath   
got trapped in his throat. "Say what? Bring that punk here immediately! Either that or you can kiss that  
promotion bye-bye!"  
Later on, Chikara was searching for the last dragonball when she ran into Zarbon again. She   
reeled back and prepared to throw a punch at Zarbon. He simply grabbed her wrist and wrenched it  
so hard it was sprained. Then he put her in a choke hold and began diving toward the sea with Chikara  
wailing helplessly. Zarbon let the blond warrior sink to what seemed like her watery grave. She carefully  
used some swimming techniques to rise out of the sea, and she grabbed Zarbon's right leg. She   
strangely sensed that this post-adolescent warrior could be turned to her side. She flew up to his eye   
level and sharply spoke to him. "Zarbon, what has Frieza done for you? You run and jump and bend  
over backwards to satisfy him, but he's using you as a puppet! A lackey! a yes-man! got that?"   
Zarbon ran his hand through his hair. He took what Chikara said to heart, and he decided that he  
would be better off if he listened to the energetic blond teenager in front of him. Chikara pulled out   
a capsule from her shirt. Upon hitting the button, a ship came out. This was Takaji's spacecraft that  
Chikara used to get to Namek. She invited Zarbon to get on it, and set a course for Earth. Zarbon   
got onto the spacecraft. Chikara waved to him as he flew out of the atmosphere.  
Meanwhile, Frieza was infuriated at Zarbon's failure. He turned to one of his other lackeys   
and yelled, "I have had enough of this! I will get those dragonballs and my wish! Summon my Ginyu  
Forces!" The warrior summoned the Ginyu Force, who had a reputation as Frieza's strongest and  
most elite warriors. Furiko looked on, and decided to summon her Forces of Ginwa.  
Chikara flew back to find Takaji and the others. They had all summoned their powers from  
Guru, and were ready. Suddenly Vegeta showed up. He eyeballed the group, and looked at Takaji.  
"Listen up, Taburu! I need that dragonball you've got. Don't give me any guff, we have evil coming   
right at us." Takaji looked at her brother, who was slightly shorter than her. "From the looks of it,  
I think we have evil looking right at us." Vegeta grew enraged and screamed at his sister. "I   
am not playing! Frieza has summoned his Ginyu Force. They are some of the most powerful  
agents of evil in the universe. With all seven dragonballs I could wish for immortality, and we'd   
have a chance. I promise I will not hurt you or your little girl scout brigade. OK?" Takaji simply  
lowered her head and led her brother to the spot where she buried her dragonball. Suddenly  
five warriors dropped in front of them. Vegeta and Takaji backed up. Takaji whispered, " the....  
Ginyu Force....." The Ginyu Force did their goofy posing and attack lines, and a green, chunky dwarf  
with four eyes started first. He went straight for Chikara, who pulled into a battle stance.  
Chikara went flying after the shrimpy frog-faced freak with a blast prepared. Vegeta suddenly yelled   
out, "Hold it, blondie!" Chikara looked at Vegeta with spite. "What is it, Vegetable-Breath?" Vegeta  
looked at Chikara with discernment. "Four-eyes over there has the power of ESP, so you'd better be on  
your guard! His name is Guldo, and he can stop time, and freeze you in position! Be careful!" Chikara   
eyeballed the small green puke-wad and simply laughed. "Ha ha ha! Whatever! I have that ESP stuff myself!"   
She turned back in Guldo's direction, and threw punch after punch, hitting him every time. "You're   
pathetic!" she jeered as she gave Guldo a black eye. Suddenly, he pulled up his hands and cried out  
"Mind Freeze!" Chikara was frozen in place, unable to move. Chikara struggled, but to no avail.   
Guldo decided to taunt her. He floated up and began pulling her hair. However, he didn't reckon on her own  
Mind Freeze technique. She opened her mouth and blasted Guldo with a special attack called Chikara Bomb.   
This allowed her to move again, and she launched a mean surprise attack, filled with Kamehamehas  
and Double Thrusts. Guldo dodged, only to be knocked down. He looked up to see the pale, ebony-framed  
facade of Takaji, who had him laced up with her steel cable hair. As he struggled, her hair got tighter.  
She hurled him straight toward Vegeta, who blasted him to oblivion. The Dragon Warriors  
had a bit more trouble with a big red-headed brute named Recoome. Chikara charged him, but he picked her up  
and hurled her about 20 feet away. Chikara flew back, twice as ticked. Recoome grabbed her by a leg, and threw  
her around like a rag doll. He blasted her several times, and stomped on her back. Chikara was out cold, which  
enraged Yaiba. Yaiba flew in for a dive with Takaji and Ametsuchi behind her. She prepared an attack, but all   
three girls were beat away as easily as Chikara. Vegeta came in, and had Recoome on the ropes until he threw   
some dust in Vegeta's eyes. He beat the crap out of him, and then attacked Gohan and Kuririn.  
At that moment four girls in sailor suits showed up.   
Ginyu looked at the 4 warriors. "Who in the..." A brown-haired girl put her arms out to her sides.  
"I am Rikuwa, soldier of thunder, and I'll give you one shocking experience!" A white-haired, orange   
skinned girl went on one knee. "I am Jer-shi! I am the warrior of fire and by the looks of it, you're   
toast!" A girl in a white uniform spun around and put one leg forward. "Never will such a group like you  
defeat the power of air! I am Baika! "Finally, the leader stepped up. "You think those girls are good, well   
I am the star of this little show! I am Ginwa, soldier of light! We are warriors of justice!" Then, the girls   
switched poses around and cried out in unison, "We are together the Force of Ginwa! We'll defeat you!" Recoome   
looked at the three, puzzled. He just laughed. "Ha ha ha. Rikuwa, my sister. It's a shame to see you with a crowd   
like those girls. Too bad you won't even stand a chance against me!" Rikuwa looked at her brother and narrowed   
her green eyes. "Hit me with your best shot." Recoome pounded his fist into his palm, and on Rikuwa's cue,  
he came flying at Rikuwa, who simply dodged. She put both hands to the ground and called out to Recoome.  
"Now this is a special gem that you'll only get to see just once! Keep your eyes peeled, 'cause things are  
about to get shaky." She then cried out, "Crisis Wave Explosion!" The ground shook and cracked around Recoome,  
as Rikuwa came flying with a kick. Recoome grabbed her leg and sent her flying. Rikuwa came flying back,   
and stood on one foot. She put out an arm, fired an energy blast, which was aimed at Recoome,   
and spun in a cyclone, knocking him senseless. But even a warrior as powerful, smooth and skilled  
as Rikuwa could barely stand up to Recoome. Thankfully, Goku showed up and made short work of him.   
A blue guy and an orange guy attacked next. These were Burter and Jeice, the powerhouses of   
the group. Jeice read Goku's power on his scouter, which read 6000. At that point, Baika powered up and   
went one on one with Burter. "I won't let you win, buddy! I match you move for move! Be lucky it's me and  
not Vegeta you're up against! Starlight Wave Explosion!" Burter attempted to dodge, but the attack hit  
him so hard, he was put out of commission...permanently.  
Ginyu decided to get involved. Goku's power went all the way up to 180,000! Ginyu decided he had a plan.   
His plan was to switch bodies with Goku after brutally injuring himself. He punched himself in the chest   
hard, and then he completed the switch. Chikara looked on as Ginyu doubled over in pain. Chikara walked up,  
ready to finish him off. There was something different about this Ginyu. He wasn't ruthless, he was  
kind to Chikara. That's when it snapped. Chikara knew what had happened. She attacked the real   
Ginyu.   
Meanwhile Vegeta was fighting Jeice. He prepared to blast him when suddenly, time stopped.  
Jer-Shi pushed through the air, pushing Jeice to the ground. He looked around, to see everything frozen,   
and looked up at Jer-Shi. "What are you doing, woman? Are you out of your white head? I almost had  
Vegeta!" Jer-Shi sternly looked at Jeice. "He was about to kill you. Don't you understand, it's not worth  
it to give up your own life to a cause for a battle you can't win. Got me?" Jeice was gasping. "You...saved  
my life. On the up side, I guess a 180 would help me....you're good to me, Jer-Shi."  
Time then began flowing once more. Jeice fell behind a rock with Jer-Shi holding onto his body.  
He decided that he too would become a warrior for justice, and left with the Force of Ginwa.   
Ginyu was more stubborn. He tried to switch bodies with Vegeta. Instead he got catapulted  
back into his own body. Too injured to fight, he gave up. He flew away with Ginwa and her team as well.   
Chikara looked on as the mysterious warriors left. She wondered who the Force of Ginwa was  
and why they showed up. At that moment, Furiko flew overhead. She looked down at Chikara, and  
Chikara gazed at Furiko. She asked Furiko her name. The two warriors greeted each other, and  
Vegeta was ticked as always. Yaiba caught wind that the dragonballs needed a password to   
work, so she headed off to Guru, who had sent Dende to give the team the password. Dende   
and the young red-haired songstress met in the air, and flew back. Dende summoned the Dragon of  
Namek, and the team wished for Piccolo and Sukara to be resurrected and brought to Namek.   
Within two hours the Namek warriors returned to life. At that moment, who had arrived but Frieza himself!  
Chikara looked Frieza in the eyes, and powered up. Frieza just laughed. "Hehehe, little girl.  
you think you can beat me? Just you try, I guarantee you that you won't win." Chikara just scowled   
and prepared a Kamehameha wave. She fired it, but it had no effect. She was thrown back, which  
enraged Ametsuchi. The little girl went after Frieza, and fought with him for thirty minutes before   
falling injured. Frieza looked at the injured warriors in front of him. He then cocked his head,  
and glowed in deep mauve light. His body became larger, the plates of his armor shattered,   
and his power level went well over one million. Chikara's eyes widened and she began shaking.  
"His....true form! We're gonna be dust!" Ametsuchi, Yaiba, and Takaji went after Frieza,   
throwing punches, kicks and slaps at him, but barely injuring him. He grabbed Takaji by   
her hair and flung the Saiyan Princess away. Yaiba saw this and she was really ticked. She   
fired flaming arrows at Frieza, who simply shattered them with his grip. Ametsuchi was worried,  
frightened, and panicked. She attempted to run, but Frieza speared the small Saiyan with his   
horns.   
Yaiba looked on, scared to death. She shot through the air like a bullet, attempting to  
run from Frieza. Frieza teleported in front of her, and she shot down, and put her hands in front  
of her face. Frieza gloated. "Any last words, girlie?" Yaiba grinned her famous "You are not gonna  
wake up from this nightmare, 'cause buddy, your plan's about to backfire big time" look. "Yeah, as  
a matter of fact I do. 3 actually." Frieza waited. "And those would be?" "Watch the birdie. Solar Flare!"  
The shot blinded Frieza as Yaiba dove into a crevice. She dashed back and forth, only to be found by   
Frieza. She ran back to her team and began screaming at Takaji. "Plan B! We need to operate Plan B here!"  
Takaji freaked. "Plan B!? What Plan B?!" Yaiba paled with terror and frustration. "We don't have a Plan  
B?! Ok it's official now. We're screwed, friends. Screwed big time."  
It looked like curtains for the Dragon Warriors, when suddenly two familiar figures  
showed up. Piccolo and Sukara dove from a plateau, Piccolo fired continuous blasts, while   
Sukara used her Ankoku Uzukaji Ken attack to paralyze the evil tyrant. Sukara stood in wait   
while her counterpart held up an awesome fight against Frieza. Throwing a punch which hit   
Frieza in the jaw, he smirked and said, "Take this, lizard!" Frieza was having trouble   
holding out, until he had a thought. Frieza went to the ground, and transformed again,   
He was smaller, twice as monstrous, and his head was oblong. He laughed maniacally. "In   
this form, my attributes have more than doubled! My strength, speed, agility---" "Ugliness?"   
Yaiba cracked. Yaiba's sarcasm enraged Frieza. He attacked the red-headed fighter, injuring her  
severely. It was Chikara's turn to fight now. She lunged at Frieza, surprised by her own power,  
she landed a punch to his jaw again, almost dislocating it. He returned the punch, hitting Chikara  
in the face, between her upper lip and the bottom of her nose. A bone may have broken there,   
as Chikara was hemorrhaging from her nose and mouth. She wiped the blood from her lips and chin,  
and swirled in a vortex of white energy. She stuck her hands out to her sides, and cried out,   
"Enkou Eikou Dan!" a halo of light hit Frieza, knocking him down. He jumped Chikara, and pulled  
her into position to snap her neck. She emitted a wave of ki which separated the two. Frieza   
then decided on how to defeat the teen-aged warrior.  
Frieza morphed into his final form. He was now more powerful than ever and could  
easily destroy Chikara, which he attempted. He wrapped his tail around her neck, asphyxiating her.  
He hammered her in the back about 20 times, and then smashed her in the head with his fist.   
Chikara cried out each time he hit her. He flew into the air, his tail still holding Chikara,   
who was struggling all the while. Frieza began spinning, and hurled Chikara into a cliff. The cliff   
collapsed, burying Chikara in the rocks. She crawled out, coughing up blood. She gasped, and thought  
to herself, No! No! No! I can't just let him turn me into a punching bag! I havent even started high  
school yet! I'm a Saiyan! I have to be! Otherwise the Ginyu Force would have killed me and not Frieza!  
I must survive! Frieza approached her, and picked her up by the collar, and looked her in the eyes.   
"Well, well, well. You are indeed a great warrior. You have proved to be an awesome challenge for me.  
As a reward for being so brave, I'll make sure you have a proper burial. How does that sound, my dear?"  
At that moment, a small but shrill voice rang out. "No way! You will remove your hands from Chikara  
immediately or else!" Frieza looked up to see a small girl with blue hair and white-violet skin glaring  
down at him. Chikara sighed with relief. "Furiko." Frieza was in shock. "Furi, what are you doing?"  
"Father, you have gone psycho! I won't be subordinate to you anymore! It serves you right not to get   
immortality! I was waiting till you kicked the bucket, then I would make a name for myself by destroying   
your stupid galactic empire! Be glad I am not stronger than you! Now release Chikara before I destroy you  
myself!" Frieza just looked at his daughter and dropped Chikara. He backed up and prepared a blast that  
would surely kill her. He released the light beam, which was aimed straight at Chikara. At that moment,  
Chikara felt two arms grab her and dive away. She looked down to find Vegeta severely injured by the blast.  
He grabbed her arms as he fell to the ground.  
Chikara caught Vegeta as he fell. He looked up at her, and mustered the strength to speak   
to her. "Chi....kara...." Chikara began to shed tears.  
"Yes?"  
"Please fight.....for my sake....in my name....if you fight for no one else...."  
"Vegeta, I can't watch you leave us behind. Even though you tried to kill me, and I still am  
ticked about it,you are very valuable to us."  
"I know, Chikara. I know."  
"How do I beat him now?"  
"That....I don't know."  
"Oh, Vegeta...."  
"Chikara, Frieza ruined my past...my race's past...he destroyed them, killed my father....and my  
one true friend, Serori...Now I can join her...I swore to Serori I wouldn't die until I met someone  
who had her heart, her soul, her...will. I think I have found you...."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Serori was a legendary warrior....in my father's royal ranks....she was a talented and very beautiful   
warrior, with many morals....she fought like one of the Sailor Knights you always speak of....  
She protected myself....and my sister, Taburu....until fourteen years ago....she was killed by Frieza.  
She always told me that if she died....a power called Karesma would be her life force....reborn into an  
Earth girl....I have searched for this one ever since....Karesma...."  
"Karesma....a golden tiger.....but how could I be--"  
At that moment, Chikara glowed in amber light. Her body drifted up and her uniform changed. She was  
dressed in a Saiyan combat suit, and her hair turned deep black. A blue tiara formed on her   
head, and she glowed with a brighter light. The team looked on in awe as Chikara became the   
warrior called Serori. Vegeta's eyes widened and filled with tears.  
"Serori! I can't believe....." Serori/Chikara kneeled down.   
"I'm back for now."  
"Serori, you are the one, the holder of Karesma....."  
"Karesma will save us again, I promise."  
"I certainly hope so....Tattoi Chikara...Serori...my Exalted Strength..."  
"Yes. I will avenge you, my prince Vegeta..."  
Serori's tail twitched, as she began to fade, her hair turning blond again.  
"One more thing, Serori...."  
"What?"  
"Don't you...ever....forget...me...."  
"It's inevitable I guess."  
"Ah......"  
Vegeta placed his head against Chikara's arm as she regressed to her normal form. She sat for a moment,  
and let out a piercing wail, her eyes streaming with tears from the awful recollections Vegeta gave her.   
Her sadness soon turned to pure rage. Vegeta was gone thanks to Frieza.  
Chikara flew up to make eye contact with him. "Frieza! You sick coward! This is real low!" Frieza just   
laughed again, gloating. "Oooh, I'm scared." Chikara came flying, with hatred in her eyes. She threw   
punch after punch, actually causing Frieza much pain. He tail-wrapped her and hurled her into the ocean.  
She used her famous swim technique to blast out of the water and attacked Frieza. They grappled for an   
hour, with what looked like Chikara winning. She lifted a hand to the air. The energy was tremendous  
that she gathered. Slamming it at the ground, she cried, "Kikyoku HAA!" Frieza barely avoided the blast,  
and attacked Chikara. Both warriors matched each other blow for blow. Frieza laughed and hit her in the   
ribs. Chikara fell like a bomb toward the ground. Frieza went down and wrapped his tail around her neck.   
Chikara wondered what to do, and had an idea. She opened her mouth and bit down on Frieza's tail. He yelped  
in pain, and turned around to find Chikara gone. She showed up in front of him and beat him in the head.  
When Frieza regained his senses he went after Chikara again. Yaiba looked on. "They're evenly matched."  
Everyone just looked on in awe. Chikara swung her leg in Frieza's direction, but he teleported, almost sending  
Chikara off balance. Chikara suddenly remembered a technique she learned recently. She landed on a small   
piece of land and lifted her hands up. An energy ball gathered high above her, collecting all the energy off   
the life on Namek. Frieza looked at Chikara and laughed. "So, are you putting your hands up in submission?"  
Chikara just looked at Frieza and laughed out loud. "Nope. Look above you!" Frieza caught sight of the giant   
white energy ball gathering above Chikara, several feet into the atmosphere. It was getting about 100 meters   
in diameter! Chikara decided it was big enough and fired it at Frieza. The blast appeared to overtake him.  
It was nowhere near celebration time yet. Frieza appeared as the dust and smoke thinned out, and stepped up with  
barely a scratch. Chikara looked on, in shock. "Oh no! It didn't work!" Frieza looked at the warriors and laughed.  
He then teleported, and grabbed Ametsuchi. Her wails were loud enough to wake Goku. He came flying   
outside, to find his young daughter in Frieza's grip. Ametsuchi wailed louder, and Frieza  
continued asphyxiating her. "Wailing will do you no good, child. Your life ends here." And   
with that, Ametsuchi died. Goku was grief-stricken, but it wasn't over yet. Frieza captured Sukara   
and proceeded to squeeze the young Namekian to death. He latched one arm onto her head and   
dug his nails into it. Sukara screamed, but came up with a plan. She bid her friends goodbye,   
and shouted out, "Tai....You....Kou....SEN!" The attack enveloped them both in red light,   
disintegrating Sukara and injuring Frieza. Piccolo looked up and silently whispered, "Taiyou Sukara..." and then he  
proceeded to attack Frieza, who simply put him in a headlock. He pulled his tail around   
Piccolo's neck, but a light disk sliced the tail off. Frieza whirled around, and glared at Kuririn. "You insane   
freak! Look what you did! You will pay for this!" Piccolo just smirked and said, "Speak for yourself." Frieza   
instantly blew Piccolo and Kuririn up. Quickly Takaji and Yaiba linked hands on both sides and flew in their   
double phoenix form. They both incinerated, and left Frieza injured. Frieza, in a rage, destroyed Gohan.   
Goku had enough, and began to glow with a golden aura. His once black hair stood on end and turned gold,   
and then his eyes turned cyan. He lunged at Frieza, and began a two hour long fight, which left them both injured.  
Chikara thought about all of her friends, hoping that they would give her power to fight with.   
Son Ametsuchi, so young, yet so powerful and brave. I barely know you, but I imagine your father feels so   
sorry for you. Maybe one day we'll meet again. Sukara, you were very selfless. I wouldn't even dream of using the   
Sun Light Ray to destroy myself. Piccolo, you were one of the fighters closer to me, for you were my mentor.  
Slowly, I surpassed even you. Kuririn, I loved your silly jokes and comments. I hope you will remember me. Takaji,  
you are truly the Phoenix of Flames, rising from the ashes. Yaiba, your wild fires always burn, even after   
you are gone. Gohan, such a young boy, you were mercilessly shattered from your youth for something you   
didn't even do. Goku, you are such an awesome warrior, unlikely that you'd even fight alongside me. You  
are like an older brother to me. I'll make sure to thank you when I come back. And Vegeta, I am sorry  
you lost Serori to Frieza. I will live out your dream, to see a Super Saiyan. We will meet again, and I will  
avenge you, like I promised.  
Chikara too underwent the transformation. Frieza looked on in pure shock and fear. "What.....are you!?  
Chikara looked at Frieza through her golden aura and replied, "I am the ambassador to truth, the answer to the   
call of the innocent for a protector, the defender of all that is good and just in this universe!  
I am the one and only protector of good! I am your worst nightmare! I won't let you take over any more   
planets! You only brought this on yourself!" Frieza lunged at Chikara, who dodged and   
hammered him in the back. They both threw rapid, vicious punches and ki blasts. Chikara was in one corner   
with Kamehameha's like crazy, and Frieza was in the other corner, with enough dodges for the young   
Saiyan to handle. Suddenly, a few rocks moved. A blue-haired girl crawled from under them, looking up.  
"Chikara.....win one for me....." Jeice, Ginyu, and the Force of Ginwa looked on at the fight. "So it's   
true then, isn't it?" Ginyu said as he cast his head toward the black sky above. Jeice looked over at   
Ginyu and affirmed. "Yeah, it's her. Chikara's a Super Saiyan." "I don't mean that, I meant she's Serori."  
"Oh, yeah, her. Serori and Chikara are one and the same, but Chikara's a lot less cocky." Ginyu shot Jeice   
a dirty look.  
Chikara's energy was about gone. She summoned a golden light from within. "Karesma, come to me!"  
Frieza looked on and knew immediately that his time was about up, that he was about to be destroyed by a Saiyan.  
He begged Chikara to let him live. Chikara just continued firing. The light engulfed Frieza, and began to  
tear him apart from inside. Chikara's power almost overtook her. She whispered a small thank you to her   
friends, and held the light. "Power of Karesma, I wish for my friends to be revived and healed  
on Earth, and for everyone to be excellent fighters, forever. I wish to be sent to my own time   
and place, and to have my memory cleared of these events and places and people, but for my friends  
to remember the name of Tattoi Chikara." Chikara looked over and saw Frieza being torn apart,   
and revised her plan. Her strength was almost gone. She extended a hand from the column of light,  
and floated in Frieza's direction. "It does not have to be this way! You can come to my side and I will  
let you live! Good always triumphs! Your life will be longer if you mend your evil ways. Make your  
decision! Choose life or death! Choose good or evil!" Frieza locked his eyes on Chikara's. "I killed so  
many people....I ruled so many empires, but I never knew true happiness! Chikara!" He drifted over to  
Chikara and grabbed her hand. At that moment, a gold light enveloped all of Namek, taking Chikara's   
deceased friends, along with Jeice, Ginyu, Furiko and the Force of Ginwa, into it. The outer portion  
of the luminant pseudo-atmosphere broke off and transported them to Earth. The other layer pierced Namek,  
and destroyed it.  
With that, Chikara took a deep breath, as Karesma overtook her body and slowly disintegrated it. Tattoi  
Chikara died peacefully, with a cause that wasn't lost.  
Chikara was a strong warrior, in the end she was alone. She fought for good to the end, and   
her power was great. She deserved to be remembered, and even Frieza thanked the young warrior.  
She was true to her name, the Exalted Strength, the Golden Tiger, the Ultimate Power, the Pretty   
Warrior.  
It was about 10 AM. A girl lay outstretched on her bed, looking through her window.   
"What a strange dream. I will never ever ever tell anyone about it." In the meantime, I wish I   
knew what dragonballs were, for I dreamed about them."  
Meanwhile, on Earth, everyone was standing around. Takaji looked herself all over, and affirmed that  
they were all alive. Vegeta looked at his sister discernfully, and stared to the skies. "But what about   
Serori? Will she be ok up there fighting Frieza?" Suddenly Furiko's eyes popped open. "Frieza's alive!  
He's alive!" Everyone shot a glance at the blue-haired warrior. Ginyu pushed into Furiko's face. "What?!   
Frieza?! How the heck did he live?!" Furiko shrank back from Ginyu. "According to him, he was about to get  
destroyed when Chikweria used Kiaereska to save his life back on Planet Namek." Suddenly a voice rang  
over Furiko's scouter. "It's Chikara with Karesma, and I am lost!" Furiko facefaulted. "Lost?! What do  
you mean?" The voice was that of Frieza in an utter bewilderment. "I'm lost in space! How do I get to Earth?"  
Furiko used some technique called the Instant Transmission to teleport Frieza to Earth, where everyone gave  
him strange looks. "Before you attempt to blow me up, I am with you guys." Jeice eyeballed Frieza.   
"You can't be serious!" Jeice responded, rather startled. At that moment Kuririn came   
bursting through the confused crowd of fighters. "Where's Chikara? Where is she? Is she  
alive?" Frieza looked down a bit. "She didn't make it. However, I do sense her life force  
in some other dimension. She was restored in the dimension from whence she came, I think.  
Maybe she'll return one day. Chikara's not the kind who would just bail out on you." Ginyu had some kind of   
funky idea. "Why don't we use the Dragonballs here to wish back the rest  
of my guys?" Takaji just looked on. "I guess. As long as they turn to our side."   
The team proceeded to gather the dragonballs. Jeice summoned the dragon. "By your  
mighty name! I summon you, Shenlong! Dragon of Earth! Grant us the wish we may have today!" In a cloud  
of brilliant light, Shenlong came forth. "Tell me your wish, so that I may grant it!" Shenlong bellowed.  
Furiko suddenly had a thought. "Shenlong only grants one wish, but he can't bring them to earth with the   
same wish! Unless... I have a stunning idea!" Frieza looked at his daughter who was overcome with  
excitement. "And that would be?" Furiko winked and lifted a white-blue hand to the sky. "The air around  
that chills the blood, cold wind that swirls in the skies above, stars, sun, sky, moon, my transformation  
to grant!" Furiko's armor melted off. Her hair turned from blond to blue, swirling around her shoulders  
like a tidal wave. Ribbons of ice swelled and unfurled, as orbs of energy enveloped her and shattered.  
The shards shaped into a blue and violet fighting uniform. Furiko crossed her arms as she dove forward.  
Her nails were colored a dark violet as her lips were colored deep blue. She spun around, and stood,  
in a full fighting attire. "Now what?" Ginyu asked. "Well, I can breathe in space, so I go out to where  
Namek was, and envelop the surrounding area with a ball of blue energy. Inside this orb is breathable air,  
enough to survive on. The total time will only take me about 5 seconds and I'll be able to do this."  
Ametsuchi stood there, wondering if this was the right decision. Furiko teleported out to space, as  
Rikuwa stepped up. "Mighty Shenlong, we want the warriors known as Burter and Recoome to be revived from  
death!" Shenlong's voice reverberated. "This wish can be granted right away." Rikuwa and Baika smiled.   
Shenlong's eyes glowed red, and faded back. Ginwa looked devilish.   
Furiko awaited the Ginyu Force's dead members. In a second's time, the two warriors began floating  
inside the transparent blue orb. Recoome was flustered. "Where are we?" Furiko spoke rather sternly.  
"You've been restored, and we're going to Earth." Burter and Recoome shrugged, as in a flash of light,  
they were back on Earth. When they stood up, they immediately fell into their classic posing routine.  
Ginyu gestured for them to quit posing. "You guys need to shape up. We're not a bunch of evil thugs anymore.  
We're with them." Ginyu pointed to the other warriors. Recoome stared, and then busted up laughing. "Us?   
With them? You have gotta be kidding me." Burter shook his head. "What'll it hurt? We'll live longer."   
Recoome almost had no choice but to agree. "Whatever you guys say. Hey, why didn't you bring Guldo back?"  
Frieza gave a snide look. "He's useless. Also, Ginyu and myself decided to have one position open for a   
special someone." Burter, Recoome, and Jeice glared at Ginyu and Frieza, and put two and two together.  
Jeice was alarmed. "Chikara? That is too wierd. Why her? I mean we functioned just fine without a female,  
but, she's kinda sweet. I like that cute girl." Recoome sputtered. "The little teenager? You have a crush  
on her? Jeice, you dog! She's ten years younger than you!" Jeice searched for a reply. "Who cares?  
She's a Super Saiyan too." The jaws on Burter and Recoome dropped. "A super WHAT?" Burter exclaimed.   
"A Super Saiyan. As in what Frieza bears a mortal fear of, mates. This is one landmark event. I saw it with  
my own two eyeballs." Recoome was just gawking awkwardly at the crew of girls behind him, all looking at  
Jeice. "Jeice, I think you might wanna look thataway." Jeice turned around, and his eyes became wide as  
he turned red as a lobster. "Uh....uh...I...ugh..." Jeice had fainted from embarrassment. Jer-Shi started   
busting up laughing. "That's my cousin, always bragging about his love adventures and then fainting when   
some doll gives him a look of l'amour." Ginwa twirled her staff in her hand, smiling. "As far as I know,  
Chikara's gonna see us again, I swear." Burter looked at Ginyu. "Why didn't ya want Guldo back?" Ginyu   
had a prospective grin. "Well, there's one other person who would work on this team." Burter wondered, "Who?"  
Ginyu looked around. "Tattoi Chikara!"   
"Her? Why her?"  
"Well, she's only the greatest fighter I've seen. She's Ginyu material. Not to mention she's got more style than  
the four of us put together."  
"Yeah, but she's a....a...a girl!"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Uh...."  
Burter had his words caught in his throat. "Whatever. Don't scream at me when she overpowers you. Plus, she's  
dead, anyway. Karesma does that to ya." Ginwa eyeballed her father and the others. "He's gone wayyy off the deep  
end."   
Meanwhile, in Chikara's dimension, she leaned against a wall and muttered something as she typed on   
her computer. "I am Chikara, 14 years old. I'm a Nikkei, meaning I'm an American of Japanese descent. I was born  
in America, but my ancestors were Japanese. I dream wierd things. The name Karesma seems to vibrate through my  
head. Is it some kind of French dish? Oh well, I don't think I'll ever know." 


End file.
